mi prometida y su sirvienta
by heavensentforme
Summary: Trunks, el príncipe de los sayajins, está comprometido con Pan, princesa de los terrícolas, en una boda arreglada. Marron, fiel sirvienta de Pan, vive en un vínculo de amistad tapado con una actuación de maltrato psicológico. Para sobrevivir en el planeta de bárbaros recibe la protección de quién menos se lo espera. Pero la sorpresa llega al saber quién es el padre de su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

Mi prometida y su sirvienta

Capítulo 1

16 años, hoy mi prometida cumple 16 años, en mi pueblo ya es mayor de edad, me pregunto cómo será, según mi hermana es linda o mejor dicho hermosa, es muy cascarrabias y tiene genio, mucho genio, en definitiva es lo necesario para gobernar un planeta como Vegeta.

Hoy se va a celebrar una fiesta en su nombre, también se hará oficial la fecha de nuestra boda, a la cual va a estar invitado todo el mundo.

No me hace gracia y menos ilusión casarme con una desconocida, pero mi madre dice que tengo que dar un heredero al trono y tiene que ser fuerte, por tanto no me puedo mezclar individuos de clase baja.

Según cuentan, mi futura reina del cual nombre y apariencia desconozco, es una mezcla de saiyjin y terrícola. La Tierra no es un planeta muy fuerte, pero sí que contiene agua y tierra fértil, seguramente me habrán emparejado esa mujer solo para negociar asuntos financieros.

También me han dicho que el abuelo de la princesa, Kakaroto, es la supuesta mano derecha de mi padre, a decir verdad solo una pocas veces lo he visto entrenado con él, y fue mi sorpresa a saber que el sayajin de clase baja podía convertirse en súper sayajin con facilidad, creí que solo mi padre y yo podíamos hacerlo.

Según mi madre, este hombre se casó con la reina de la Tierra en una invasión planeada por el rey, mi abuelo, pero fue parada porque el príncipe de Vegeta había encontrado una nueva reina para el reino, lo suficientemente cualificada para reinar, mi madre. Pero antes de eso Kakaroto y la reina tuvieron un hijo, creo y lo pongo en duda que se llama Gohan, un híbrido sayajiny humano, el niño en su niñez, desarrolló un gran nivel de pelea que llevó a la controversia en el pueblo, de tal forma que se empezó a practicar mezclas entre humanos y sayajines y de ahí salí yo, el orgullo de mi padre.

Un año después nació Goten, el segundo hijo de Kakaroto y la reina de la Tierra, él al igual que su hermano nació con un gran poder de pelea, lo comprobé yo misma ya que desde pequeños entrenamos juntos y somos buenos amigos. Pero me desvié del tema, Gohan se casó con una humana, una vez la vi de pequeño y me sorprendí de lo hermosa que era, después nació mi hermana y definitivamente a mis diez años, llegó la noticia de que había nacido una niña mi futura esposa, detesté la idea.

Lo iba superando, solo sería mi esposa, nada importante.

En mis 20 cumpleaños llegó la notica de Bra y Goten, al parecer ellos tenían una relación cercana, algo extraño porque juraría haber visto a mi amigo con una mujer antes. A mi padre le costó superarlo, pero ya es oficial, eso sí, ellos no se podrán casar hasta que yo lo haga.

Trunks – entró mi hermana eufóricamente en mi habitación sin tocar

Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta – me coloqué mi chaqueta (americana o saco) – dime ¿que querías?

Informarte que la princesa acaba de aterrizar en nuestro planeta – parecía contenta

¿Qué te hace tanta ilusión? – pregunté con curiosidad, no entendí porque estaba tan contenta

Pues Goten me ha dicho que cuando te cases, me pedirá matrimonio – alego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me alegro por ti – dije sin más, no me molestaba que Goten se casara con Bra, es más, es el único que puede tocar a mi hermana

Si ¿verdad?, mamá está muy atareada planificando la boda y decidiendo el día

Pensé que eso ya tendría que estar decidido

Ya sabes cómo es mamá, tiene que estar conforme con todo – le daba toda, absolutamente toda la razón- pero el tema principal es que la princesa ya está aquí y se hospedará junto a tu habitación, bueno ella y sirvienta

¿sirvienta? – en el reino hay muchos sirvientes, ¿para que quiere traer una en particular?

Si, aunque más que sirvienta es nuestra amiga, es tímida, pero no te metas con ella porque podría sacar su lado androide – me sonrió divertida

¿androide? – dije más que intrigado-acaso es una máquina de circuitos

No digas eso, la androide es su madre, su papá es humano

¿Eso no es algo imposible?, si su madre es un robot, no puede tener hijos humanos

Si, se supone, pero ella era una humana convertida en robot, sus órganos y aparato reproductor sigue siendo humanos, también tiene sentimientos, así que no metas la pata con un comentario tonto

¿de la madre de la sirvienta? – me reí, ¿acaso estaba pidiendo que respete a la servidumbre? Eso tendría que ser al revés

Es más que una sirvienta, su padre es un amigo intimo de mamá

Si tan importante es, ¿porque todos la insinuáis como sirvienta?

Porque Pan la escogió a ella – rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos

¿Pan?, ¿Quién es Pan?- se puso nerviosa, ya veo, acaba de desvelar el nombre de mi prometida

Mira Trunks, me tengo que ir, Goten me está esperando, preséntate en el comedoren unos diez minutos, te estaremos esperando – dicho esto, salió casi corriendo de mi cuarto, que descuidada.

Al segundo que Bra se fue, salí de la habitación, tenía gran curiosidad por saber quién sería mi reina, la que dormiría junto a su "sirvienta" en un cuarto pegado al mío. Por mi mala suerte, no me la encontré por ninguna parte del castillo, solo habían pasado dos minutos y estaba desesperado.

Caminé otro minuto más por el castillo, a punto de dejar de buscarla escuche un grito, no muy fuerte, era como si estuviera intentando ocultarlo, si admito que era curioso, me encaminé en dirección a dicho grito, suerte que tenía buen oído porque no se volvió a escuchar otro ruido más.

Una puerta, provenía de detrás de una puerta de madera, un poco derruida, casi nadie o nadie entraba ahí aveces pe pequeño la usaba para esconderse de los cargos reales, pero hace ya años que no lo hacía. Coloque muy lentamente mi oído en la puerta, sin hacer el menor ruido.

-cállate hermosura, aquí nadie podrá oírte – error, yo podía hacerlo, sin moderación ni cuidado entre en el cuarto

-¿quién anda hay? – estaba a oscuras y nadie contestó, ¿realmente me tomaban por idiota? – he preguntado a sí que ¡exijo una respuesta! – todo seguía en silencio, por un momento me convencí de que no había nadie, me aproximé a salir cuando el sonído de in golpe y al parecer el llanto silencioso de una mujer me sacó de dudas - ¡maldita sea!

Me convertí en súper sayajin, poniendo un poco de luz, me giré para observar la habitación, unos cuantos muebles viejos, telarañas y ¿un tacón?, me acerqué a él, bastante alto, con una apertura, el zapato beige tenía una adorno de diamante, se podía notar a leguas que era autentico por el brillo.

Tomé el zapato.

– si no sales ahora mismo te degollaré y… - no tuve tiempo para responder. Una mujer rubia apareció detrás de mí, con un sonoro tropezón, apenas se podía mantener en pie

-¿quién eres? – supongo que la portadora del zapato, cabizbaja me miró por encima de los mechones de pelo sueltos

-soy… - casi se cae, si no la llegaba a coger – yo… yo… - parecía no podre hablar, sus lágrimas silenciosas inundaron sus mejillas – ayúdeme – pidio

Alguien más estaba con nosotros, y a juzgar por el aspecto desolador de la mujer, había intentado violarla o algo por el estilo, eso en mi planeta es delito de muerte.

Con la mujer en manos, lancé un rayo de ki débil por toda la habitación, después de escuchar un grito masculino, lo encontré, puse mi mano en su cuello, noté como la mujer que se encontraba muy pegada a mí se colocaba detrás, agarrándome fuertemente y temblando por el miedo

-es muy fuerte – dijo entre sollozos

- no lo suficiente para mí – el hombre, un sayajin, se retorcía en mi mano, lo estaba asfixiando – es lo menos que te mereces- me dirigí a él – es una vergüenza para mi raza tener a un soldado como tú- sin demora creé un rayo de ki lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo por sorpresa la rubia – eres tan fuerte como ella – la logré escuchar entre pequeños susurros

-¿Qué te esperaba de príncipe de los sayajin?- volví a mi estado original, alejándome un poco de ella

-¿príncipe?, ¿usted es el príncipe?, gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme- entre la oscuridad salí del cuarto seguido de la mujer

-¿Quién eres?- al girarme la pude observar bien, se había colocado el zapado, y colocaba algunos mechones rubios

- me llamo Marron Jinzo – dijo sin mucho interés ya que liberaba su propia batalla con el cabello

- los abusos sexuales contar las mujeres son pena de muerte – la observé de arriba abajo, un vestido beige con escote de encaje al estilo griego y suelto por debajo, con unos adornos recatados en su parte más baja, esta solo le llegaba a los muslos – auque no me extraña que haya querido violarte – eso sonó pervertido, pero no me importó, aquí yo soy el príncipe y todos hacen lo que quiero

- no, no creo que un príncipe deba referirse de esa forma a una empleada

-¿empleada?, no tiene pinta por tu vestimenta, es demasiado lujosa para una empleada- dije recordando los diamantes de sus zapatos

- no se deje llevar por las apariencias, normalmente visto así porque me gusta, pero repito, soy una empleada, soy la sirvienta de la princesa, su futura esposa – no pude evitar contener mi sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2

– ¿y qué hacías tan sola por los pasillos? – pegunté a pesar de que poco me importaba

– Simplemente quería explorar el palacio, la princesa me dio permiso

–Tienes una relación más amistosa con ella- comenté

– No recuerdo haber dicho algo parecido – me miró con un toque de molestia

– No, pero mi hermana me comentó algo – dije al recordar las palabras de Bra y la forma en que la defendía

–Yo solo soy su sirvienta personal, no tiene ningún misterio – la noté un poco pensativa, como si en su cabeza se estuviera debatiendo algo – Y deberíamos darnos prisa, no sería apto llegar tarde al compromiso – cambió de tema.

Llegamos a la gran sala, sin disimulo entre en ella, seguido de Marron, sentí todas las miradas fulminantes posarse en nosotros. Había muchas personas que no conocía, todos los miembros del consejo y algunos sayajines poco disimulados al admirar la belleza de Marron.

Como si nadie estuviera, me dirigí hasta al lugar en el que mis padres se encontraban charlando con Kakaroto, su esposa, y un hombre bajito.

– Por fin llegas – dijo molesto mi padre- ¿acaso te has perdido?

–Tuve complicaciones – dije sin darle importancia

–No discutáis– intervino mi mamá – Trunks, quiero que conozcas a tu futura esposa – me guió entre la multitud

En un sofá en negro se encontraba una jovencita, y sí digo jovencita porque me pareció una adolescente, de pelo negro, largo, un flequillo cubriéndole toda la frente, he de admitir que contenía gran belleza, pero aún así no me agradaba la idea de casarme con la que podrías ser mi hermana menor, mucho más pequeña que Bra.

–Princesa Pan, le presento a mi hijo Trunks – levantó la cabeza para mirarnos

– ¿Trunks? – Dijo como si no le sonara de nada – ah, el que se convertirá en mi esposo, soy Lady Pan, princesa y futura soberana del planeta Tierra – eso ya lo sabía, no la contesté, solo la miré autoridad a lo que ella me devolvió con una mueca

–Mejor les dejos solos – intervino mi madre

–Que sepas Trunks, que no tengo ningún deseo de casarme con un desconocido como tú – ella empezó a hablar serio al momento que mi madre se fue

–Tranquila, no te agobies, solo hago esto porque lo dicta la ley, de todos modos yo tampoco quisiera casarme con una niña, incapaz de gobernar un planeta – y de esta forma, empieza la guerra

– ¿incapaz?, ¿no sé si sabes a quién te está refiriendo? – dijo haciéndose parecer autoritaria

–Sí, sé perfectamente a quién me refiero, pero la misma pregunta te hago a ti, yo soy el príncipe de los sayajines, la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo– dicho esto, me retiré, observé que Marron se encontraba junto a Pan riéndose por lo bajo, e instintivamente yo también lo hice.

Ese lugar, era agobiante, todos los presentes incluso los que no conocía se me ha cercaban a dame su enhorabuena, ni que el casarme con una desconocida me hiciera feliz, ¿Cómo demonios querían que tuviera relaciones con una ella? La ceremonia concluyó aburrida, tenía hambre y aún no habían servido el banquete.

–atención –oí a mi madre – antes de empezar con el banquete, quiero anunciar el día oficial de la boda de mi hijo, Trunks, príncipe de Vegeta y Pan, princesa de la Tierra – empezaba la pesadilla– La boda real, a la cual estáis cordialmente invitados será el Domingo 30 de Septiembre– por alguna razón un mes me pareció corto, demasiado corto

La cena, bastante buena, tuve que sentarme junto a Pan, la cual no dejó ni un solo minuto de criticarme, junto a ella se sentaba Marron, comiendo muy despacio, algo que me extrañó pero… si ella no es de la familia real, si no de la servidumbre, ¿no tendría que comer a otra hora?

Todo transcurrió aburrido y formal, no cruzaba palabra con nadie, tampoco me importaba, los invitados fueron desocupando, ¡por fin!, me había aburrido pero bien, después de despedirme de mis padres, Goten Y Bra, me dirigí a mi habitación, tras un baño relajante me metí en la cama.

– ¡menudo idiota! – ¡maldita sea!, me había conseguido olvidarme de esa cría malcriada y ahora se pone a gritar a todo pulmón – ¡ah!, ¡Me saca de enquicio! – ¡cuando se callará la maldita vez! –Es un incompetente, incapaz de tratarme con respeto– ¡quiero dormir! No escuchar sus tontos berrinches

Muy arto de los sonoros gritos de mi prometida, salí de mi habitación sin pensarlo, admito que toqué la puerta de mesiado fuerte, pero mi sorpresa fue a encontrarme a Marron con un vestido corto y casi transparente detrás del umbral de la puerta.

–Dile a tu princesa que se calle de una maldita vez, sus alaridos no me dejan dormir casi la grité, a pesar de que no tenía culpa de nada

–Está bien pero ya nos íbamos a dormir – dijo casi al susurro

–Marron – escuché la voz de Pan – ¿Quién es?

–el príncipe Trunks mi lady- contestó educadamente

– ¿Trunks?, ¿para qué demonios vino ese? –questionó sin mostrarme el mínimo respeto

–Nos ha pedido silencio, mi lady – volvió a contestar cordialmente

–No vine a pedir silencio – intervine enfadado– vine a exigir silencio

–Tú no me puedes exigir nada – Pan se acercó a la puerta –deja de fingir, principito, sé que viniste para espiarnos, pervertido –no podía ser más ridículo

–No seas ridícula, no soy ningún pedófilo para andar espiando a un niñita tonta- dije burlándome de ella, aunque a Marron…

–ya claro, entonces ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí? – levantó los brazos como loca para luego cruzarlos

– ¿Acaso no fui claro?–miré hacia arriba, en signo de desesperación – ¡vengo para que te calles la boca! –grité, pero en vez de intimidarla se enfureció más, su cara ya roja me miraba con rabia

– ¡no te atrevas a gritarme otra vez!, ¡no tienes ningún derecho! , ¡Soy la princesa y futura reina de este planeta! – tomó aire

–Tranquilícense ya – interrumpió Marron sin un poco de alteración

– ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice con este estúpido delante? – bajo el tono de voz a uno normal, ¡por fin se callaba!

–No veo la necesidad de gritar en los pasillos por la noche–siguió hablando con un tono de voz tenue–alguien les podrían estar acuchando discutir

–Solo quiero que se calle de una buena vez y me deje dormir –controlé mi tono de voz, la rubia tenía razón

–El que ha venido a discutir ha sido él, de todos modos, no tengo ganas de armar escándalo – volvió a meterse en la habitación, una vez lejos de nosotros Marron me miró suplicante

–príncipe, le pediría que no hiciera irritar a la princesa, se altera fácilmente y podría provocar estragos –pidió entre susurros para que Pan no la oyera, ni que no me diera cuenta

–Yo solo quería dormir así que espero no escuchar alaridos– respondí cuidando mi tono de voz

–Me encargaré de que duerma, que descanse príncipe Trunks– me sonrió mostrando sus blanco dientes, no dije nada solo incliné levemente mi cabeza en forma de despedida

Llegué a mi cuarto, y por alguna razón no hice ruido alguno, simplemente me metí en la cama y apagué la luz de la lámpara. Al instante me quedé dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Dormí muy poco, a pesar que Trunks vino a hacer callar a Pan, esta se pasó toda la noche hablando entre susurros.

–Pan–la llamé suavemente mientras abría las cortinas en par en par –tienes que levantarte, es tarde– me senté junto a ella, menudo desastre había montado en la cama, con mis manos agité su cuerpo –tienes que prepararte para ir a desayunar, vamos–volví a agitarla, sin ningún éxito–esto no puede ser, ¡levántate! – exigí ya molesta, ya sé que no sería adecuado tratar así a una princesa, pero ella era mi amiga, y teníamos todo tipo de confianza

– ¿¡que… que?! –levantó la cabeza, mirando todo a su alrededor –ah, quiero dormir más, déjame Marron– quería escaquearse

–Pues no vas a poder, tienes media hora para que se sirva el desayuno, vete a dar una ducha– por decirlo de alguna forma, ordené que lo hiciera

–Hay no, diles que me encuentro mal y que no voy a poder ir –metió la cabeza bajo la almohada

–Ni lo sueñes– al parecer esta muchacha no quiere hacerme caso, así que opté por hacerla enfadar, de todos modo yo era la única que podía molestarla sin que perdiera los estribos – mira ¿sabes qué?, déjalo, quédate en la cama, les diré a los reyes que no vas porque no quieres, de seguro el príncipe Trunks se burle, pero no importa, descansa, que es bueno para el cutis –levantó la cabeza rápidamente, he ganado

–No voy a darle el placer a ese bobo de reírse de mí, prepárame algo para ponerme, voy a ducharme –como una bala, salió disparada de la cama al baño

Tendí las camas, me dirigí a los armarios, miré varias prendas de ropa de Pan, tenía que prepararla primero antes de alistarme yo, solo era un desayuno, decidí vestirla con un vestido de seda corto, no muy ceñido, con adornos florales en la parte inferior, unos zapatos de tacón sin plataforma y con el tacón de quita y pon, definitivamente tenía que escoger algo cómodo para Pan, ella es una chica con mucho movimiento, en un bolsito blanco, metí todo lo imprescindible que podría usar Pan, nunca sabías en que lio se podría meter.

–Hay que frio–salió del baño con el pelo mojado, envuelta en un albornoz

–Ponte esto, enseguida te peino–le señalé la ropa encima de la cama, busqué lo que creí que podría usar para peinarla y maquillarla.

Una vez vestida la peiné y maquille de una forma elegante y discreta, por suerte pude hacerlo en poco tiempo, le di el bolso y las indicaciones para llegar al comedor.

Una vez fuera suspiré tranquila, desde que tengo memoria hacía esto, tenía que ocuparme de la apariencia de Pan.

Saqué de mi armario un vestido corto y blanco, parecía que hubieran unido dos telas en el centro de mi vientre, unos tacones de plataforma negros y con un pañuelito de tobillera blanco, como siempre decía Pan, me complicaba la vida.

Desde muy pequeña me gustaba los zapatos y las compras, solía ir con mi madre de tiendas mientras que mi padre cargaba las bolsas, pero cambio de eso él me entrenaría para poderme defender. Yo tenía algunas habilidades que mis progenitores me habían enseñado, aprendí a disparar algunos rayos de ki y a volar, nada comparado con lo que Pan podría hacer, ella se pasaba las tarde en la Tierra entrenando, para lo único que paraba era para comer, sangre Sayajin, no le gustaba cuando le daba clases de protocolo ni cuando íbamos al modista, pero era necesario, tenía que tener una buena imagen.

Me maquillé de una forma sutil, no me gustaba destacar, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, mi teléfono vibró, los que significaba que Pan me necesitaba.

–Marron, necesito que me traigas mi ropa de combate, voy a darle una paliza a Trunks –me dijo detrás de la línea

– ¿paliza, no sé si podrás–recordé aquella vez que me salvó de aquel sayajin, a pesar de que Pan entrenaba dura y seriamente, nunca la había visto rubia ni con los ojos verdes

–Recuerda que soy muy fuerte, ven a la sala de entrenamiento, te estaré esperando– cortó el teléfono, rápidamente tomé la ropa de Pan, y miré por un plano que Bra me había entregado para no perderme

Caminé directa a la sala, unos sayajines escoltaba una puerta no my grande

– ¿Quién eres tú? –unos de los sayajines preguntó, ambos me miraban de arriba abajo, ¿por qué todos estos monos son igual de babosos?, ¿ni siquiera son capaces de disimular?

–Mi nombre es Marron, y vengo a entregarle la ropa de entrenamiento a la princesa –enseñé las prendas que tenía en las manos, ambos se miraron, después de unos segundos se apartaron, abriendo la puerta

Ingresé en la habitación, era bastante grande con unos muebles y una decoración elegante, a la izquierda se encontraba una ventana que daba a una especie de pabellón de grandes magnitudes.

–Marron, has llegado pronto –escuché la vos de Pan a un lado de la sala–ven conmigo, no me hagas tardar–usó un tono de voz autoritario, la razón era porque el rey y la reina, junto a alguno sayajines se encontraban mirándome curiosos, seguramente era por mi vestimenta

Seguí a Pan a otra a unas escaleras, en algún momento llegamos al pabellón de entrenamiento, en donde unos Trunks peleaba contra diez guerreros, ninguno con la posibilidad de victoria, entramos a unos vestuarios, detrás de una de las taquillas Pan se desnudó

–siento haberte tratado así–se disculpó por el todo de voz que había utilizado antes

–sabes que no pasa nada, recuerda que no tienes que sentir lástima por tus sirvientes, es lo que acordamos–recordé, aquel trato que hicimos antes de llegar a Vegeta

–Aún así, no quiero que te molestes–terminó de ponerse la ropa –coge agua y una toalla, quedate a un lado del pabellón, cuando termine de patearle el culo a peli morado–se burló de Trunks–necesitaré que estés ay–terminó de explicar

Salimos de los vestuarios al el gran establecimiento, en una pequeña banca me senté junto a una maleta con lo que Pan me había pedido, ¡maldita sea!, Trunks estaba en el centro sin camisa, con todo el torso al aire, sus tonificados abdominales brillaban, por el sudor, ¡maldición!

Pan , se acercó a él, todos los presente pusieron atención a la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar, en menos de una milésima Pan atacó, difícil de ver, volaban puños y patadas, en algún que otro momento se separaban, peno no por mucho tiempo, volva en todas direcciones, lanzaban todo tipo de atraque y ninguno caía rendido, me sorprendí de la fuerza de ambos, en algún momento Trunks se convirtió en lo que se conoce como súper sayajin, y de un solo puñetazo, mandó a volar a Pan en mi dirección, fácilmente esquivé el cuerpo adolorido de Pan, al el asombro de todos, ya que esperaban que amortiguara el golpe.

–te dije que era muy fuerte–Pan se incorporó sobándose la cabeza

– ¡ESO FUE TRAMAPA!, ¡TE CONVERTISTE EN SÚPER SAYAJIN! –gritó muy fuerte, demasiado, porque me tapé el oído más próximo a ella

–no lo fue, no dije con me convertiría–contestó Trunks con el orgullo muy elevado, le ofrecí una botella de agua a Pan–pero si quieres la revancha… no te lo impediré, perdedora –esas palabras enfurecieron terriblemente a Pan, la cual salió volando para propinarle un puñetazo en el jeto, (cara) reí tímidamente, tomé la botella de agua en el aire, antes de que su contenido me callera encima

La pelea volvió tomar rienda, todos, hasta la familia real, se quedaron estupefactos al ver la fuerza de Pan, estaba segura que recibía mas golpes de los que daba, después de esto, se pasará los día entrenando como una posesa, definitivamente Trunks había ofendido su orgullo.

Una lluvia de rayos de ki, volaron por toda la habitación, aunque aterrizaran en las paredes o cristal, ninguno de esos componentes se rompía, pero a mi mala suerte, algunos rayos venían en mi dirección, los que tenía que esquivar, con éxito lo hice, una onda, Tunks y Pan tenía cierto parecido a dos peonzas, no paraban de moverse, en un intento desesperado por quedar ganadores, y yo, esquivando rayos.

Pan salió disparada al cielo, no me había dado cuenta de que la sala o tenía techo, voló mu arriba demasiado, definitivamente había perdido, el tiempo se volvió pesado, Trunks se acerco a mí, le ofrecí una toalla, sin dejar de mirar arriba con cara de preocupación.

–tardará un poco en bajar, bueno con suerte bajará, si no es que llega al espacio – ¿lo decía en serio? Y aunque se estuviera mofando de mi, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre dispárala tan alto?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí volando en su dirección, no sé si los presentes se esperaban que tuviera esa habilidad, poco me importaba, volé muy rápido, hasta divisar su cuerpo, que aún ascendía, volé más rápido para adelantarla y cogerla, me quede suspendida u rato en el aire, tenía demasiadas magulladuras en su cuerpo, estaba inconsciente, apenas respiraba.

Tomé vuelo de vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento, al bajar deposité el cuerpo de Pan en el suelo, hice algunas señales de que se encantaba mal, rápidamente los sayajines reaccionaron, la reina Bulma, apareció delante de mí, dando órdenes de prepara un cápsula o algo así, se arrodilló ante mí y me miró con media sonrisa.

–no te preocupes, estará bien–a pesar de los años, la reina conservaba su belleza intacta–Marron, ¿Dónde has aprendido a volar tan rápidamente? –me miró muy curiosa

–Mi padre insistió que entrenara–un sayajin, tomo a Pan entre los brazos–¿puedo acompañarla? –pregunté tímidamente

–Claro, así podemos platicar–me dedicó una sonrisa maternal

Me interesan muchos sus opiniones, escribir me cuesta bastante, poco a poco me quedo sin inspiración. Pronto empezarán las clases aquí en España, y viendo como están las cosas voy a estar ocupada y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, por tanto, me gustaría que con sus reviews contaran sus opiniones, en qué podría mejorar o algún consejo que me darían para que mi fic tenga emoción y no se haga aburrido.

Los quiere: heavensentforme


	4. Chapter 4

Llegamos a un laboratorio todos los científicos alarmados, la reina Bulma dando órdenes y una gran cápsula en medio de la sala

–Desnúdala y métela dentro, asegúrate de ponerle la máscara de aire–hice, todo lo que me pidió, una vez dentro me dio indicaciones de apretar botones que claramente no tenía ni idea de para que servían, rápidamente la capsula se llenó de un agua azul, según la reina, esto ayudaría a que se pueda recuperar más rápido – no te preocupes por ella, estará bien en un día

—me alegro, pero seguramente después de esto querrá entrenar más y más para superar a Trunks – alegué convencida de mis palabras

—hablaré con Trunks sobre este asunto después, el es un caballero y tenía que haberse comportado como tal, incluso si ganaba, no tenía porque darle un golpe tan fuerte – remetía la reina – pero cuéntame hija, ¿Cómo ha sido la vida en la Tierra? – me preguntó haciendo un arco con sus pestañas mientras me sonreía

— básicamente la misma que aquí, a cargo de la princesa Pan – hice un pequeña señal de molestia

— ¿eres tu quien la viste? – me preguntó, yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza—lo sabía, sabes voy a hacerte sincera, estas montando una gran revuelta en el castillo, los sayajines piensan que eres de la alta sociedad y cuando se enteran de que eres la sirvienta de Pan, exigen que te vistas como tal, porque los sirvientes quieren ponerse atuendos extravagantes y "caros" para trabajar y eso no está bien – explico, me dejo sorprendida, no sabía que mi forma de vestir creara tanta controversia

—yo, bueno tengo esta costumbre desde que cumplí 15 años, cuando mi madre me dio permiso para usas tacones—comenté un poco tímida, era cierto, incluso cuando llevaba a- Pan al colegio los hombres se me acercaban ofreciéndome trabajo como modelo

—a mi me gusta, es como tener un concurso de modas, a mi me encanta la ropa, por ello hice que nadie te obligue a cambiar—rió amistosa, Bra ya me había dicho que su madre era amable, pero aún así no pensé que fuera tan amigable, y siendo la reina de este planeta de bárbaros

— Si prefiere puedo dejar de vestir de esta forma para usar atuendos más discretos – no quería que la familia tuviera que lidiar con un problema como este solo por mi absurdo capricho de esta bonita a todas horas

— no te preocupes, es más quería ir algún día de compras contigo, Bra y Pan –rió graciosa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pensé que en mi estancia en Vegeta, no tendría casi contacto con los reyes, y ahora la reina quiere llevarme de compras

—oh, a Pan lo le haría mucha gracia, prefiere a estar cómoda que arreglada – reímos juntas – además no suelo comprar en tiendas, desde que tengo cargo de Pan, me paso los días diseñando o yendo al modista – me miró impresionada

— ¿Diseñas tu esta ropa?, cada vez me impresionas más —reí tímidamente, el hablar de mi no me hacía sentir muy cómoda – ¿alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en diseñadora de moda o modelo?—cuantas veces me habían echo es esa pregunta, seguidas de miles de propuestas

—No, nunca fue mi sueño hacer eso, ni meterme en ese mundo—la reina me sonrió

—bueno, yo siempre quise ser modelo, incluso hubo una vez que me lo propusieron, pero era la única heredera de las empresas de mi padre y tenía que estar preparada para ello, ¿tú no estudiaste por encargarte de Pan? — me dijo curiosa, ¿Cómo cree que no estudié?

—Por supuesto, incluso antes de que naciera Pan, estudiaba en casa porque no había cursos avanzados en la escuela, cuando nació Pan, yo era joven y seguí estudiando, ya cuando crecí acepté el hacerme cargo, pero aún así tomaba cales particulares—expliqué, a decir verdad, no me gustaba hablar solo de mi, ya que la mirada de la reina reflejaba impresión

—Me alegra, por un momento pesé que dejas de estudiar solo para intuir a Pan— tras unos segundo, empezó a reír, no pregunté por que ya que ella misma me lo dijo— sabes, hablamos de ti como una madre adolescente— sonreí, a decir verdad era cierto, y pensándolo bien, fui yo quien se hizo cargo de Pan desde que era pequeña, de vestirla, enseñarle modales, a tener orgullo, aunque no fue necesario, eso era que llevaba en la sangre—seguramente él marido que tengas te va a querer, serás una buena madre— y este era el punto al que no quería llegar.

Cuantas veces había pensado en mi, muy pocas, mi mundo giraba en torno a Pan, y la moda, no era fácil hacer que no perdiera los estribos, que tuviera más paciencia, que controlara la fuerza, que usara zapatos de tacón y que no hablara con la boca llena, Bulma tenía razón, parezco una madre adolescente.

—Nunca me había parecido interesante tener una relación amorosa, siempre e creído que era una pérdida de tiempo— la reina, me sonrió tiernamente, como si comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—23— y ningún novio hasta entonces

— ¡pero si eres muy joven! — Ni que pareciera vieja — mi hijo Trunks tiene 26, ¿sabes?, si Trunks no estuviera comprometido con Pan, me gustaría que tú fueras mi nuera — ¿eh?, ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?, ¡que! — ¿no te parece guapo mi hijo? — ¿Qué pregunta era esa?, ¡por supuesto que me parecía guapo!

—No creo que deba hablar de ello, la princesa Pan está por casarse con él y bueno...

—no me vengas con choradas, solo di sí o no— mi miró pícara, ¿¡pero si estábamos hablando de su hijo!? — y se sincera

—Bueno, si me parece guapo—dije tímidamente

— ¿Quién? — una voz masculina sonó detrás de mí, haciendo que de un vuelco, ¡mierda Trunks!

—nadie

—Tú— gracias por apoyarme Bulma —no veo el porqué ocultarlo—me miró con inocencia, estaba roja, definitivamente no debí haber venido— no te preocupes Marron— dijo sin un poco de discreción— todas la mujeres de este planeta piensan lo mismo—Trunks reía coqueto

— ¿Cómo está Pan? —Apareció el novio de Bra, creo recordar que el cumpleaños de Pan, lo llamó Goten —el golpe que le dio Trunks fue demasiado fuerte, yo mismo lo he experimentado

—Se encuentra bien—Bulma tapó la capsula, para que no vieran el cuerpo desnudo de Pan— en un solo día estará bien

—Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer—me excusé, lo único que quería hacer este día "libre" era descansar, dormir todo el día, salí de la sala, poco después de dar apenas tres pasos, volví a escuchar la puerta, me quedé estática, Trunks

— ¿Marron? — ¿Trunks? —Mi nombre es Goten — ¿Goten?, me giré para mirarlo de frente— te necesito— que día llevo hoy, ¿necesitarme?, nunca fui una mal pensada, pero las ideas explotaban en mi cabeza

— ¿Para qué?— pregunté muy nervosa, el me sonrió como si me pudiera leer la mente

—No pienses mal, solo quería hacerle un regalo a Bra por nuestro aniversario—que romántico

—está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? —acepté, no estaba en situación de hacerme la de rogar

—quisiera que la mantuvieras ocupada en algo y me ayudaras a decorar una casita que se encuentra en el jardín—me explicó, Goten era un chico bastante detallista—verás te elegí a ti, porque me pareces bastante discreta, excepto por tu forma de vestir— y otra vez—además puedes volar muy rápido y sería de gran ayuda— bueno en el fondo sonaba divertido, le sonreí divertida—encuentra a Bra y llévala a un lugar en donde esté entretenida por un buen rato, luego ven al jardín, en la esquina oeste se encuentran una serie de árboles rodeando una casita de madera—asentí con la cabeza, y sin perder tiempo busqué a la princesa sayajin.

Su cabello azul no aparecía por ninguna parte, ya me empezaba a desesperar, ¿Dónde se había metido?, paré en una esquina de dios sabe donde descansar, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a su habitación, así podría coger el plano que Bra le había dado

— ¿estas perdida? —volví a dar otro vuelco, definitivamente hoy no era mi día, me giré y mi sorpresa se hizo presente, por un momento sentí que los ojos se me salín de las órbitas

—rey Vegeta—hice una reverencia mostrándole todo mi respeto, no sabía cómo actuar ante el

— ¿necesitas ir a algún lugar? —preguntó con media sonrisa, al parecer le hizo gracia mi reacción, de todos modos fue algo ridícula

—eh no, solo buscaba a la princesa Bra—expliqué rápidamente, seguía nerviosa

— ¿Bra?, ¿para que la necesitas? —demasiadas preguntas que no deseaba ni sabía responder, ¿le digo la verdad, o me invento alguna trola?

—Quería que le enseñara los diseños de ropa que le preparé—preferí decirle la trola, alzó una ceja, que se lo hay tragado, suavizó si mirada, rió de lado despreocupadamente

—No sé si me acostumbraría a velar vestida de gala todos los días— ¡espera!, ¿Qué está intentando decirme? —De todos modo se encuentra en el laboratorio, en donde deberías estar tú— ¿en el laboratorio?, ¿he dado santa vuelta para estar en el mismo lugar de partida?, tranquilízate Marron, debes ayudar a Goten, no pierdas tiempo

—Muchas gracias rey Vegeta, debo apurarme—volví a hacer la reverencia— asta otra—y me fui volando

Tardé unos minutos en ubicarme y llegar, este castillo era gigantesco, entré en el laboratorio, se encontraba vacío, a excepción de una cabellera azul. Bra estaba dormida poyada a una mesa, se veía muy bonita.

Salí del laboratorio en busca de algún sirviente, ninguno, ¿es que todos habían desaparecido o qué?, volví a entrar, ¿que se supone que haría con ella?, tenía que desocuparme rápido para ayudar a Goten, qué más da, la llevaré a su recamara, mejor a la mía, o mejor dicho a la de Pan, maldito lio mental.

Con mucho cuidado, a cogí, no pesaba mucho, con cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido volé "la" habitación, la metí entre las sabanas cerré las cortinas, ¿y si despertaba?, mejor le escribo una nota "princesa Bra", no ella y yo no nos dirigimos de esa forma, "Bra", ¿no es muy seco?, "querida Bra", ni que le estuviera mandando una carta desde el extranjero, ¿Por qué me complico tanto?, "Bra, ya que estás despierta, llama a este número, no pienses que fuiste violada ni mucho menos, por a verte despertado en una habitación desconocida, llevas ropa puesta eso es suficiente", mierda ¿y cómo acabo?, "espero que no te enfades. Marron", con eso valdrá.

Deje la nota justo a la cama, y salí volando como una loca, con que una casita en el jardín, jum, ¿qué Iban a hacer ahí?, pero ¿Cuándo empecé a tener ese tipo de pensamientos?, ahí está, era una casita no muy grande, de madera, un montón de troncos de madera del mismo tamaño, apilados perfectamente, definitivamente era muy bonita.

Toque la puerta con los nudillos de mis manos, no se oía ni una mosca, ¿acaso no ha venido?

—Pensé que no vendrías—volví a saltar, ¿es que querían matarme de un infarto o qué?, me giré para mirar a Goten

—Príncipe Trunks—mierda, no era Goten— ¿usted también vino a ayudar a…— ¿y cómo lo llamo?, nunca se me había ocurrido—…príncipe Goten? —terminé después de recapitular mentalmente la historia de la familia

—Sí, él fue comprar algunas cosas en el pueblo, sí que tu y yo estaremos solos adornando la casita—se acercó a mí como una como un león a su presa

— ¿entonces por donde empiezo? —corté el tema, el rió como si le hiciera gracia mis acciones

—En esta caja esta todo—del suelo recogió una caja de cartón en donde sobresalían multitud de objetos—son muy frágil—me dio la caja, se acercó a mi muy despacio, entre nosotros solo marcaba territorio aquella caja de cartón, que cada vez me parecía más pequeña, mi cuerpo se posó en la puerta, de repente sentí como esta se caía, y a no ser porque Trunks me tomo de la cintura, me hubiera estampado en el suelo como una pegatina—sé más cuidadosa—pasó junto le a mí como si nada hubiera pasado, podía notar el fuego en mis mejillas—y por cierto también me pareces atractiva

Y aquí está por fin el capítulo 4, no sé si me tardado o no, pero tengo una excusa!, fue el cumple de mi hermana, y me pasé todo el día, haciéndole un regalo, de chuches, fotos, dibujos, maquillaje, y tenía que encontrar una botella que lo abarcara a la perfección, después de eso dormí como un bebé, me desperté con los huesos molidos, pero aquí, está el capítulo, comenten, eso me haría feliz, nos leeremos pronto.

By:heavensentforme


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba roja como un tomate, en realidad si quería ponerla nerviosa, sin pensarlo me interesaba más y más en ella, no iba a mentirme a mí mismo, con la única persona que tenía que ser totalmente honesto era yo, me quedé mirándola un rato, mientras avergonzada revisaba algunos objetos de la caja.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, Goten no tardará en llegar con comida y quiere que le ayudes— me miró curiosa, era realmente hermosa, me acerqué a ella, saqué algunos objetos de la caja, principalmente eran adornos, detalles que había que regar

Marron me imitó, colocamos velas por las escaleras, figuritas en las estanterías, algunas fotos enmarcadas por las paredes, estante etc. Le entregué una bolsa, hay se encontraban sabanas, edredones, fundas de almohadas y más cosas que se usaban para tender una cama, con lo que yo dormía todas las noches y ni sabía su nombre

—Marron, ve a tender la cama de la habitación de arriba, tú que ya tienes experiencia —me miró fijamente, al parecer el comentario la ofendió, esperaba una reclamación de su parte, sin embargo solo bajó la cabeza y subió escaleras arriba, no se le olvidaba quién era el príncipe —la habitación es la primera del pasillo— grité para que me ollera— ¿acaso me e pasado con el comentario?, no había sido para tanto, no me voy a disculpar, aquí yo soy la autoridad, no debería ser tan sensible, de todo modos es a eso a que se dedica, ¿no?

Terminé de colocar adornos por la parte baja, subí las escaleras, abrí un poco la puerta, quería asustar a Marron pero en vez de eso, la imagen de la rubia agachada, de espaldas, con todo el trasero para deleitar mi vista, la baba se me caía, recorrí con mi vista sus torneadas piernas, empecé a sentir calor, mierda, tengo que dejar de verla, el calor me recorrió el cuerpo centrándose en mi parte baja, mierda otra vez, con mucho esfuerzo aparté mi vista del ángel que tenía delante, ¿ y ahora como me deshago de esta erección?, joder, me dirigí al baño, me mojé la cara, tengo que olvidarme de imagen de Marron, pero era inútil, ella estaba tan bien torneada, no se si me podría controlar si la viera otra vez en alguna posición tan excitante, bueno ya calmado y con mi yo también calmado, salí del baño, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Trunks—me llamó Marron— ¿Qué más hago?, quité el polvo de la habitación, coloqué los cojines de los sofás, barrí la terraza…

— ¿hiciste eso en tan poco tiempo? —la interrumpí impresionado de la rapidez con la que hacía las cosas

—Si, usted mismo dijo que ya tenía experiencia—me miró inexpresiva, seguramente para que no notara su enfado

—si tienes razón— era momento de disculpas—lo has hecho bien, cuando tengas un hogar lo mantendrás limpio y ordenado—giré alrededor de ella, me seguía con la mirada, no sabía que me ocurría pero no podía evitar hacerla sentir mal, era como si me saliera natural — si es que algún día llegas a tener alguno, porque te tendrá que seguir haciendo cargo de Pan, ya que conmigo no va a vivir— seguí inexpresiva, quiero hacerla enfadar— y tendrás que estar a su lado hasta el día de tu muerte, ya que nosotros los sayajines, envejecemos más lento que los humanos, por cierto, ¿fuiste elegida para Pan, o fuiste tan estúpida como para ofrecerte a cuidarla— estaba enojada, lo noté por su mirada envenenada, quería verla explotar, y me indicaba que no faltaba mucho —dime, tengo curiosidad de saber el porqué de tu esclavitud, o ¿acaso tus padres te regalaron a los reyes porque no tenían dinero? — dije haciéndome el que no sabía de su familia

—Príncipe Trunks, no quisiera que hablara así de mi ni de mi familia ni de Pan— intentaba controlarse— mi vida personal no es algo que deba importarle, es más no yo debería, así que no me haga preguntas que o deseo contestar, ni me ofenda

—oh, no intenté ofenderte— me situé frente a frente—en realidad si que tenía curiosidad, pero en vista de tu actitud, no lo podré saber—acorté el espacio que había entre los dos, quedándome a escasos centímetro de ella—es una pena, por un momento me habías parecido interesante, incluso cuando volaste en la sala de entrenamiento, ya veo que no lo eres— sin medir mis acciones besé sus labios, eran tersos y dulces, inhalé el aroma de su cuerpo, me separé lentamente mientras su mirada me seguía.

En un rápido movimiento, que ni siquiera yo, el príncipe de los sayajin, pude predecir, Marron estampó su mano en mi cara, giré la cabeza entera por la fuerza del impacto, se nota que había entrenado, empezó a escocerme, ardía, me tome con la mano la mejilla, ya debería estar roja, la miré sorprendido, me gustó su actitud, pero quería una respuesta, ¿no le gustó el beso, o se ofendió?, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Ya estoy aquí— mierda, Goten vino en el instante preciso—Marron ¿esta aquí? —preguntó, al no oír repuesta de nuestra parte

—Sí, enseguida bajo— habló sin dejar de mirarme, se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos y bajó las escaleras, me quedé atontado, estaba llorando por mi culpa, me asomé en la barandilla de las escaleras — ¿quieres que cocine?

—Sí, ¿pero enserio estás bien? —preguntó Goten, a lo que Marron asintió —bueno, está bien, aquí tienes un libro de cocina de mi madre, mira la receta que quieras, enseguida vuelvo— le dio un libro muy grueso, Goten subió las escaleras encontrándose conmigo — ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? —me reclamó

—solo la besé—dije como si nada

— ¿la besaste?, ¿ahora?, porque tienes la cara roja, de seguro te abofeteó—asentí con la cabeza, sonreí de lado— esas mujer tiene carácter, así que cuidado Tunks, no te vayas a enamorar

— ¿yo, enamorarme de una humana? —dije, que barbaridad

— ¿Qué tienes?, tu padre se enamoró de una humana, mi abuelo y mi padre también, y a ti también te podrí pasar, sabes es más, hubo una época en la que yo también me enamoré de una humana, pero era demasiado tonta, después Salí con tu hermana

—no me cuentes tu vida que me la sé de memoria— sabía lo de su ex novia Paris, l chica rica sin cerebro—pero no me enamoraría de Marron, ella es una sirvienta, ni siquiera tiene una fortuna, se vestirá así porque está con Pan

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, Br me dijo, que su padre, es el humano más fuerte del universo, su madre, es una androide, tienen un vínculo especial con tu madre, viven en una casa junto al maestro de la infancia de mi padre en una isla, se supone que ahí se crió Marron, tiene bastante dinero, no solo por el trabajo de Marron, si no porque su madre nº 18, sobornó , como ella es más fuerte, par no ridiculizarlo, le dio mucho dinero, ella es la mano derecha de las reinas Bulma y Milk, no son poca cosa Trunks, Marron solo se hace la sirvienta, para no llamar la atención, pero está preparada para cualquier cosa, ella le enseñó a Pan todo lo que sube sobre política, ciencias, tecnología y todas esas cosas que los gobernantes deben saber, todo lo que enseñaron ti — me quede sorprendido de todas las cosas que Goten sabía y yo no —demás es una excelente cocinera, recibió clases de mi madre, para que cocinara para Pan, por eso la elegía a ella para que me ayudara preparando la cena

—Por lo que me cuentas, ella sería mejor reina que Pan, una pena que no haya nacido como princesa— la verdad sí que era, aunque si hubiese sido una princesa, y Pan su sirvienta, los papeles de cada una sería diferente

—No tiene que ser una princesa para que te cases con ella—Goten, dijo con una indiferencia muy mal fingida

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿me estás diciendo que me case con ella?

—No, solo te digo que tu madre se casó con tu padre siendo una científica, no una princesa, y yo, estoy con tu hermana y soy el hijo de un sayajin de clase baja— sus ejemplos me hacían pensar, curiosamente, si me diera la gana me podría casar con ella

—No, mi madre no era una princesa, pero si una científica calificada, y tu padre, bueno es un sayajin muy fuerte, tanto que se volvió súper sayajin, y tu el hijo de la mano derecha de mi padre

—Marron la hija de las manos derechas de tu madre y la mía— nunca lo hubiera pensado así

—No, la verdadera razón de mi compromiso con Pan, es para tener descendencia más fuerte, y ella lo es, me costó mucho vencerla en aquella batalla

—Si te casaras con Marron, tendrías hijo tan o incluso más fuerte que Pan, ya que mi cuñada también era igual de fuerte que Marron, y su tuvierais un niño, sería incluso más fuerte, los chicos por naturaleza, son más fuertes que las niñas

—Eso no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pienso, estaría mejor casarme con Marron, además no la has visto esta pff— recordé sus curvas cuando tendía la cama

—No, estoy saliendo con tu hermana—me miró acusador, pues si, no sé cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso— voy a ayudar a Marron en la cocina, encárgate de terminar de decorar la casa

Goten bajó las escaleras, me dirigí a las habitaciones, mientras colocaba pensaba en Marron, ella podría ser una excelente reina, y una buena madre, y viéndola físicamente una muy buena amante, tener relaciones con Pan era algo que no me imaginaba, ella era bonita, pero no una mujer, probablemente se pasarían todos los días discutiendo, y como los dos teníamos demasiado orgullo, ninguno pondría fin a la discusión.

En otras palabras, estaba interesado en tener una relación con Marron.

Bueno, aquí esta, tengo que aprovechar antes de que empiecen las clases, ya de antemano digo que voy a tardar más tiempo en actualizar, voy a intentar hacerlo lo antes posible, bueno, contra más reviews, haré lo posible para actualizar más rápido.

Los quiere: Heavensentforme


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a Kamyt, ariana usagi, Kenia4 de FanFiction y FanFic. Por sus comentarios, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes. Por cierto, pensaba hacer los capítulos narrados por Trunks y Marron alternativamente, pero me siento más cómoda con Marron así que aquí va.

Había dado la tarde, mi móvil no sonó en ningún momento, Bra debe estar durmiendo como un tronco, salí volando directamente por la ventana de mi habitación, la cama estaba vacía, esta mujer se ha levantado ya, ¿Dónde está?, miré en el baño y la mí un cuarto que me pertenecía, en donde yo dormía, no estaba.

— ¿me estás buscando? —salté del susto, me giré y en efecto, hay estaba Bra, mordiendo un pan dulce, dejando que le colgara de la boca mientras me sonreía, tomo el pan y lo mordisqueó— realmente me encanta, la señora Milk, lo acaba de hacer, deberías probarlo, esta delicioso— rompió un trocito ofreciéndomelo, lo probé y en efecto estaba delicioso, es normal que la comida preparada por la señora Milk, sepa a manjar de los dioses.

—Por cierto, has ido al jardín, está precioso han plantado flores nuevas, seguro que te gustará, anda ve, no pierdas tiempo— la iba empujando poco a poco a la puerta

—Marron— me paró— ¿Qué pasa? —me dijo, maldita sea no soy buena para; fingir, mentir, ni actuar

—Pasa que en el jardín han plantado flores nuevas, ya te lo dije, cuando las vi me quedé impresionada, son preciosas, corre—entre empujoncitos la saqué del cuarto.

Suspiré hondo, pensaba en descansar cuando mis tripas sonaron, no había comido en todo el día, salí del cuarto, para dirigirme a la cocina, con suerte habrá algunos de los panecillos dulces, caminaba sigilosamente, no quería que nadie supiera de mi existencia, llegué y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Pan de pié delante

— ¿Pan?, ya estás bien—me acerqué a ella sin importarme que todos, a excepción de Goten y Bra, estaban hay

—Sí, ¿Qué te esperabas de una sayajin?— dijo con mucho orgullo

—No menos— me giré al sentir todas las miradas en mí, los reyes me miraban curiosos, ya estaba casi acostumbrada de que me miraran, recorrí la vista por todos, entre ellos se encontraban mis padres, desde que llegué a este planeta, no había hablado con ellos

—Come, esto, está delicioso, ¿y Bra?, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?—me quedé quieta, la mirada de mis padres era muy profunda, demasiado, me hablaban con ella, me daban una fuerza imaginaria, sentí que me agitaban

— ¿eh?, dime Pan—salí de mi trance, prestándole toda mi atención a Pan

—Que donde has estado todo el día, hace una hora y media que salí de la cápsula y no estabas— ¿Digo la verdad?

—Estuve todo el día fuera—No era del todo mentira, pero las verdades a medias también son mentiras, la mire fijamente, con esa ya sabía que no preguntara, después se lo diría, tomé el pan dulce que tanto estaba buscando ya que Pan seguía con la mano en el aire

—Gracias— comencé a comerme el pan, a pesar de estar hambrienta, lo hacía con cuidado, y delicadeza que merecían mi educación y la de Pan, todos y digo que todos me miraban con una cara indescriptible, muy sorprendidos

—Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, yo que tú aprovecharía antes de que estos animales se lo acaben—Escuché la voz femenina de la reina Milk, yo la sonreí instintivamente, el rey Vegeta gruñó, al parecer algo

Los sayajines se levantaron a devorar la comida de la mesa, Trunks sonreía de lado, el rey tenía su típica cara de enfadado con la vida, el señor Goku, que era así como lo llamaba yo, se rascaba la barriga en signo de hambre, Gohan, el padre de Pan, me miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras que las mujeres se sentaban a tomar té, bueno Pan devoraba la comida junto a los demás sayajines

La reina Bulma me hizo una señal para que me sentara junto a ellas

— ¿Por qué han reaccionado así? —pregunté curiosa

—Porque son los de la familia real los que tienen que empezar a comer, y tu bueno, no lo eres— me quedé sorprendida, es normal que todos se me quedaran mirando

—Entonces, no debí haber comido, debería disculparme —me levanté dispuesta a hacerlo, pero la mano de la reina Bulma, me detuvo

—No importa, Vegeta no ha saltado, normalmente se hubiera puesto hecho una furia, hablando de comida, sin embargo se ha controlado al ser tú, debes haberle caído bien— explicó la reina, tranquila

—Pero deben pensar que soy una mal educada, en serio debería disculparme—volví a levantarme, de igual modo me volvieron a sentar

—No te preocupes Marron, si te vas a disculpar ahora, no te va a hacer ningún caso, ¿Y Bra? —Preguntó la reina

—Tiene una cita con Goten, le estuve con él, y el príncipe Trunks, ayudando a prepararlo— expliqué, esta vez con toda la verdad

— ¿enserio?, que bien, suerte que no lo dijiste delante de Vegeta, para el Bra es su princesita, y aínque esté con Goten, no lo supera— sonreí, no dije nada más después, simplemente observaba, como todas hablaban y se reían, mi madre, que se encontraba sentada delante de mí, solo sonreía de lado, y mi padre, estaba con los bárbaros de los sayajines y Pan, la cual se le olvidó por completo que es la educación.

Ya daba la noche, y decidí irme a la cama, me aseguré de decírselo a Pan, y me despedí de las mujeres, había pasado un día bastante extraño, tenía que olvidarme de todo y dormir, mañana no quería está cansada, si no con la suficiente vitalidad como para soportar los berrinches de Pan, sobre Trunks.

Caminaba muy despacio, y lentamente divisaba la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de poder entrar, las luces parpadearon, miré a arriba, a decir verdad, no me había fijado de donde viene la iluminación, pero no había ni una sola bombilla en el teco, probablemente estarán ocultas, unas manos me tomaron de las caderas, aprisionándome a un cuerpo, no es posible que otra vez me vaya a pasar, pataleé como un loca, iba a gritar pero con una mano me cubrió la boca, me sentía débil, a esas horas no estaba para peleas, sentía la respiración de un hombre en mi oreja

—No te asustes rubia— Abrí los ojos como platos, era ¡Trunks!, me quedé quieta, y él dejó mi boca libre

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — fue una pregunta retórica, pero él la contestó igual

— ¿No es obvio? — la mano que tenía aprisionada mis caderas, descendió, acaricio la parte alta de mi muslo, por inercia, con mi codo golpeé el estomago, de Trunks, hizo un gruñido de dolor, pero no fue suficiente como para que me soltara —No te hagas la difícil, sé que tú también quieres— me dijo con una voz sumamente sexy, y a decir verdad sí que quería, pero era virgen, y no le voy a entregar su virginidad a él, porque él no me quiere, solo quiere sexo, es el prometido de Pan, y el Príncipe de los sayjines, no podía tener relaciones con él, aunque me muera por hacerlo

—Suéltame, Trunks, no sabes lo que haces— forcejeé, intentaba moverme, pero él me tenía muy bien sujeta, no olía a alcohol, ¿podría esta estar haciendo esto consiente?, ¿acaso quería violarme?, como si estuviera pensando en alto, o quizás si o hacia, él me contestó

—No voy a violarte, dulzura, solo quiero hacerte el amor— oh, ¿y por eso cree que me va a convencer? — vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida

—Si te vas, te aseguro que la pasaré— el miedo se hizo notar en mi voz, en un rápido movimiento me giró, a pesar de la oscuridad, vi sus ojos azules llenos de deseo, se aferró fuerte a mi labios, su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, mierda, ¿Qué hago?, es muy sexy, pero no está bien, ¡pero es muy sexy!, no está bien, ¡pero si es demasiado sexy, y provoca muchas cosas en mi, ¡que no está bien!, en mi cabeza, se armaba una revuelta, entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, ¡tan difícil era tomar esta decisión?.

Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura, alzándome, por y juro que inercia, lo rodeé con mis piernas, me siguió besando, ¡demonios tengo que para esto ya!

Realmente siento haber tardado en publicar, las cosas se me acumulan, estoy hasta las narices de buscar los libros de texto, la crisis en España aprieta, pero ¡aquí esta!

Siendo sincera, no voy a subir más capítulos hasta que no recia un mínimo de comentarios, simplemente quiero saber si realmente gusta la historia, de lo contrario, no creo que FanFinction merezca una historia mala, Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Tardé ¿verdad? Recibí algunos mensajes de lectores aunque no sean miembros de la página, los cuento igual, pensé que no sería justo dejarles sin el final así que me puse en la piel del lector, y me imaginé leyendo un fic, y que de repente pongan que no lo va a continuar, el mundo se me calló encima, y solo por los que me dejaron algún comentario, por corto que sea, esta historia es para vosotros.

ADVERTENCIA: Sé que muchos no me van a hacer caso, este capítulo contiene escenas de lemon, así que nene/a, que tus padres no se enteren.

—Trunks, suéltame, no hagas esto, no está bien— intentaba separarme, bajar de sus piernas, pero él me apretaba contra su cuerpo, esta entre el prometido de Pan y la cama, difícil decisión si eras una mujer provocada por un hombre totalmente sexy

— ¿Alguna vez, te has visto como la reina, la soberana?— me preguntó entre besos, a decir verdad cuando era pequeña me imaginaba como una princesa de cuento, como cualquier niña llena de dulzura e inocencia

—No, y tampoco tengo la intención— resístete Marron, tienes que hacerlo, no caigas

—yo podría hacer que te convirtieras en princesa, por las noches- de eso no tenía duda

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué me desoyen?, ¿Qué me maten por traición?- él me miró atentamente – además, no digas tonterías de hacer el amor, eso es cosa de dos, algo y tú – remarqué el tú-no puedes hacer, por que no me amas- terminé mi mini discurso, capté toda su atención, me miraba muy serio

— ¿y tú si?- el también remarcó el tú, haciéndome burla- acaso tú si me amas- sonrió cínico

—Nunca dije algo parecido, no te hagas el engreído – me puse a su nivel, no iba a dejar que me dominara, aunque fuera el príncipe de los sayajines

—Que extraño, tú eres la única mujer que no se ha enamorado de mí- se acercaba a mi ostro con su típica media sonrisa

—Ya lo entiendo, te sientes abrumado, porque no estoy por tu huesos, y por ello, quieres que sea una más ¿me equivoco? – lo miré desafiante

—Puede que tengas razón, puede que tú indiferencia me haya llamado la atención, y que después de esta noche para mi no seas más que una esclava y tu te enamores perdidamente de mi

—Eres un bastardo

—Y tu una virgen – apretó mi muslo, ¿aún seguíamos así?

—Bájame, no estoy para tus caprichos – le exigí, esto ya era demasiado

—No quiero, recuerda que soy el príncipe, y se hace lo que yo quiero- acarició mi cuerpo desenfrenadamente

—Que irónico, el hombre que me salvó de una violación, ahora pretende cometer el delito

—Si verdad, que irónico – mis palabras le sobraban, había pasado de mí olímpicamente

Unos pasos de tacones se comenzaron a oír por el pasillo, cada vez se acercaban a nosotros, mierda y Trunks ni siquiera me había bajado, el besaba mi cuello, ignorante de que alguien se acercaba

-Trunks, viene alguien, bájame – volví a exigí, pero él solo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, en menos de un segundo ya estaba tirada en la cama, con el encima de mi, tapaba mi cuerpo, y lo acariciaba, por encima del corto vestido

Se colocó entre mis piernas, y colocó mis manos a sus costados, los sujetaba firmes con las suyas, mientras hacía un río de besos desde mi mentón hasta el escote.

Mi respiración aumentó, arrancó sin el mínimo cuidado el vestido, con lo que me había costado diseñarlo, acarició mis pechos, por encima del sujetador, y justo hoy se me ocurre ponerme uno de encaje negro y rojo, Trunks, muy bruto, me arrancó el sostén, me hizo daño en la espalda, seguramente la tenía arañada, acarició mis pechos, que se desprendían de las manos, y como si no hubiera final, los besó y masajeó como un niño y su pirueta, me estaba volviendo loca, y pequeños gemidos se encapaban de mi boca, justo lo que no debía hacer.

Para mí ya no sé si mala o buena suerte, llegó el turno de mi última prenda íntima, me miró directamente a los ojos, me decía algo con la mirada, algo que no podía descifrar, bajó lentamente, hasta solo poder ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza, ¡No!, que no se atreva a… y lo hizo, Trunks metió un dedo en mi, seguido de su lengua, esta se movía descontroladamente, y yo, sin remedio grité de placer, maldito sayajin, siempre volviéndome loca.

Introdujo otro dedo más, mi grito fue aún más sonoro, Trunks, incrementó la velocidad de los movimientos de sus dedos, mientras que su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, agarré con fuerza las sábanas, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar, mis gemidos a hacerse sonoros, el calor me recorrió el cuerpo, algo electrizante, me sentía pesada y liviana a la vez, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar los brazos, mi parte baja palpitaba, mi respiración se cortó en el momento que llegué al orgasmo.

Respiraba con dificultad, mi cuerpo temblaba, miré al techo, no me puedo creer lo que acaba pasar, mi primer orgasmo, provocado por Trunks, y hablando del príncipe de Vegeta, él se colocó encima de mí, esta vez sin camiseta, con todo su bien formado torso tocando mi cuerpo. Esta vez me sonrió, sin cinismo, ni perversión, noté su orgullo, estaba orgulloso de hacer que yo callera en sus brazos, ¿Qué podía hacer?, era jodidamente irresistible.

Esta vez, me besó muy apasionadamente, a lo que yo correspondí de igual manera, sentía que mi interior se estaba quemando, como si algo perverso se apoderara de mi cuerpo, algo que no podía controlar.

Esta vez, fui yo quien le ayudó a despojarse de su ropa, arrancándole literalmente su ropa, yo me encontraba encima de él, llena de deseos de que me penetrara, muy lentamente introduje el miembro erecto de Trunks en mi, parecía que no llegaba el final, lo sentí grande, incrementando su tamaño dentro de mi, tiré mi cabeza atrás, para soportar el dolor.

Trunks, envestía suavemente, tapando mis grititos con sus labios, masajeaba mis pechos, aumentó el ritmo, dejando atrás el dolor, di paso a los gemidos de placer, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, nuestras manos viajaban en el cuerpo del otro sin encontrarse.

Levanté mi cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto a él, yo subía y bajaba a una velocidad impresionante, mis pechos lo hacían junto a mi, los tomé con mis manos, para que no saltaran y me hicieran daño por el extenso tamaño.

Mis gemidos aumentaron el sonido, la respiración se me cortaba, mi cuerpo perdió las fuerza, me tiré en su cuerpo, gemí en su oreja para volverlo loco, y lo hice, los gruñidos salieron de su boca, me rodeó con el brazo, para embestirme más profundamente, mis últimos segundos de energía se esfumaron con mi segundo orgasmo, acompañado de Trunks, posó mi cuerpo junto al suyo, me quedé mirándolo mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, él besó tiernamente mis labios

—y dime, esclava ¿Qué te ha parecido? —Una pregunta para más estúpida, ¡acaso no oyó mis sonoros gemidos!

—No me puedo creer que haya sucumbido a tus morbosos caprichos

—Tú no, sino tu lado perverso—Me sonrió—me gusta verte perder el juicio—Me abrazó firmemente—Será mejor que descanses dulce Marron

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no tardamos mucho en sumirnos en el sueño.

Me levanté con mucho ánimo, me sentía como una pluma, bueno eso antes de darme cuenta en donde estaba, las imágenes de la noche anterior azotaron a mi cabeza como un torbellino, me levanté como una loca, me encontraba sola, mejor, no sabría como reaccionar ante Trunks.

Me envolví en las sábanas, de todos modos mi cuarto se encontraba al lado de este, corrí para que nadie pudiera verme salir de la habitación del príncipe, y fue mi sorpresa ver a Pan, vestida elegante, lista para ir a desayunar.

—Dichosos os ojos—Dije admirada, no siempre consigo levantarle sin dedicarle un grito y ahora me la encuentro vestida elegante por si misma

—Lo mismo digo—Se acercó a mi, con su típica mirada desafiante— ¿Qué tal te la pasaste anoche?, porque yo no pude pegar ojo

—Lo lamento Pan, nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar— agaché la cabeza sintiéndome culpable

—Dejémoslo así, tengo que ir a desayunar, te estaré esperando en la sala de entrenamiento— Asentí con la cabeza, ella desapareció por la puerta

No digan nada, ya lo sé. Escribí seis capítulos y ninguno con un poquito de lemon, raro de mí.

En el siguiente capítulo o si no en el siguiente de este, aparecerá Oob, jugará un pequeño papel para Marron y Trunks, y bueno, también para Pan.

Sigan leyendo, la trama recién empieza.

Heavensentforme


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado varios días, y lo cotidiano tomó un desvió, Trunks solía raptarme en cualquier momento del día, no importaba en donde estuviéramos o si mi lado puritano saliera, siempre conseguía excitarme incluso cuando no se lo proponía lo hacía y era muy difícil, contenerse las ganas cuando toda la familia real estaba delante de mí, ganándome una y otra vez las resistas de Pan y Trunks.

—Marron, ¿adivina quién nos visita antes de la boda? —Me soltó Pan, apenas llegar a la sala de entrenamiento— Oob, ¿no te parece fantástico?— No, él no, ¿Por qué él?, ¿no se puede aguantar hasta la boda o qué?

—Sí, sí que me parece fantástico— No sé si era yo o me lo parecía, pero todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta, mirándome fijamente sobre todo Trunks— ¿y cuándo llegará? —Tenía que anticipar mi discurso, siempre era igual

—Ya está aquí —mierda —Detrás de ti —Me giré, un montón de rosas rojas me chocaron en la cara, rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos, detrás de todas esas flores, estaba él Oob, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Marron estaba ansioso de verte— Otra vez no, la última vez que hizo algo parecido me pidió que fuera su novia delante de mis padres

Yo solo atiné a sonreír forzosamente, intentando ser lo más natural posible

—Te traje tus flores favoritas— No quería hacer pero ya era hora de que mi lado borde saliera a la luz, él tenía que dejar de hacer esto

—No son mis favoritas, en realidad son las de Pan— me giré para mirarla suplicante, ella sonrió a Oob

—La flores favoritas de Marron son… —se quedó helada, no solía hablar de mis gustos, de tal modo que dudo que alguien sepa gran cosa de mi — ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?, ni si quiera yo lo sé

—Las flores de Loto— volví a sofreír nerviosa, este chico me pone nerviosa—esto Pan, aquí tiene tu ropa

—Gracias, ven acompáñame —Bra me dedicó una mueca graciosa, sentí la mirada de todos clavada en mi espalda, una vez las puertas se cerraron suspiré profundamente

—no sabía que las flores de loto eran tus favoritas, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Oob eso de que las rosas son mis flores favoritas? — me miró extrañada

—Porque lo son— ella sonrió de lado

—No creí que lo supieras

—sé más cosas de ti que tu misma, como que estás enamorada de Oob— su cara se tornó roja, apretó los labios

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?! Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento estúpido por él

—El amor no es estúpido, solo complicado, por eso no lo entiendes— ella se giró y arrebató el bolso de las mano

— ¿y tú sí?, claro, tu amor por Trunks es demasiado complicado—entró por la puerta cerrándola en mis narices, me quedé noqueada

Me giré sin inmutarme que el fuerte golpe de Pan había atraído todas las vistas, me senté en los bancos, a espera de Pan, cuando la vi salir con el mentó muy alto, suspiré profundamente, paciencia Marron es lo único que te falta.

La pelea de Pan empezó, siempre tan bruta, tan monótono, Trunks me miraba fijamente, cuando desviaba los ojos él me sonreía seductoramente e incluso hacía algunos gestos provocativos, ¿idiota me quiere hacer mojar o qué?, no quería que mi excitación se notara por eso miré al frente, una bola de ki de acercaba a mí a gran velocidad, demasiada para escapar volando, rápidamente recordé una técnica que irónicamente Oob me enseñó hace varios años, una esfera de cristal se formó a mi alrededor cada vez más grande, un sayajin se posó delante mi, así que desvié el rayo a su dirección matándolo instantáneamente. La esfera de cristal desapareció, corrí hacia el cuerpo inerte del sayajin.

—No era mi intención matarlo— Pan se colocó junto a mi

—Ya claro, por eso desviaste la bola de ki a su dirección— me miró acusadora

Sentí una punzada en mi vientre, que me dejó sin respiración, lo disimulé como pude, como si fuera un robot caminé hacia la salida, fui tranquilizándome a cada paso el dolor pasó, al llegar a la sala en donde minutos antes me había encontrado con Oob me quedé quieta, mirando de frente a los ojos curiosos.

No sé si esperaban una respuesta por mi parte, pero solo me fui, no quería responder preguntas obvias, corrí hacia mi cuarto, me metí en el baño, a revisar que no me hubiera llegado la regla, y no lo hizo, nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera en un molesto cólico, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, antes de caer al suelo, me senté en la tapa del váter, respiré hondo para tranquilizar, la respuesta me golpeó duramente la cabeza, no podía ser que… me levanté a observarme en un espejo de cuerpo entero, es imposible, me miré de arriba abajo, escuché que tocaron la puerta de la habitación, no era Pan, hubiera entrado sin más, abrí la puerta para ver a mi príncipe.

— ¿te encuentra bien?, estas pálida— puso sus manos en mis mofletes, mientras me miraba fijamente

—Sí, no, creo que tengo un problema —el me miró atentamente, invitando me a seguir —creo que estoy embarazada— en sus ojos no se mostró ninguna sorpresa

—En ese caso sería también mi problema —sonrió de lado, abrazándome por la cintura — ¿te has hecho una prueba?

—No, solo lo creo— claro, me lo tomé muy apresuradamente, no me había hecho ninguna prueba, solo era un mareo sin importancia

—Entonces mañana mi madre te hará una— Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿ella?

—No me sentiría cómoda si los resultados dan positivo, me preguntaría de quién es y esas cosas

— ¿no quieres decir que es mío o qué?—Me quedé asombrada — ¿no pensarás que quiero mantenerlo en secreto?, Marron, si estás embarazada, también es mi responsabilidad, me haría cargo del bebé y de ti— sus labio se posaron en los míos, sin deseo, si no con cariño, cosa que no me extraño, hubo incluso veces que me besaba tan tiernamente que me hacía sentir mantequilla —Por cierto esta noche se hará una fiesta por tu amiguito

— ¿es necesario que valla?—dije con molestia

— ¿no quieres verlo?—sonrió de lado

—Solo quiero ahorrarle el numerito de siempre

— ¿lo hace siempre?—Rió —que idiota

—Desde que era pequeña me enviaba flores o bombones, no tengo el mismo sentimiento que él, al principio fue difícil rechazarlo pero a medida que pasa el tiempo es muy cansino

—Si fuera por mí me quedaría toda la noche contigo— que tonto—pero mi madre insistió, le encanta las fiestas, así que te pasaré a ver a las 8 y media, no hace falta que te arregles tanto, ya eres hermosa— me volvió a besar, acto seguido se marchó.

Volví a suspirar profundamente, ¿Qué planeaba Trunks?, me volví a mirar al espejo, esta vez acariciándome el vientre.

Ya casi era la hora de que Trunks llegara, me había colocado un vestido con brillos hermoso, Pan me miraba curiosa

—No estás gorda, deja de mirarte tanto al espejo— la verdad me había pasado el día mirándome la barriga, normal que Pan lo haya malinterpretado

—Pan, quiero decirte algo importante, creo que estoy embarazada— La boca de Pan cayó al suelo— No es seguro, así que mañana Bulma me hará un revisión

—Marron, no sé qué decirte, ¿has usado protección?— Ni lo había pensado, algo tan obvio, solo negué con la cabeza, ella solo se tomó de la frente —entonces ya deberías haberlo sabido, Marron ¿sabes o que acabas de hacer?—Parecía muy furiosa, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar tocaron a la puerta, ella enfadada la abrió en par para encontrarse con Trunks, él muy sonriente — ¿Qué mierda hacer aquí?— preguntó sin el mínimo de respeto

—Vengo a por Marron—entró en la habitación, haciendo que Pan retrocediera unos pasos, tendió su mano cordialmente para que yo la tomara —No tardes, la función va a empezar— se burló dirigiéndose a Pan, antes de que pudiera despedirme, ella cerró la puerta dejándome fuera con Trunks

—Se ha enfadado mucho—dije en bajo, él solo me rodeó la cintura

—Seguramente es porque se ha enamorado de mí y no lo quiere admitir

—No seas engreído, lo digo enserio, no pensé que se lo tomara tan a pecho

— ¿te dijo lo que va a pasar esta noche?—lo miré cómplice

—Espera al menos hasta que termine la fiesta, o si no se hará eterna— él sonrió mientras negaba al suelo

—Te ha gustado— se burló de mi —no me refería a eso, la fiesta no solo es por la llegada de tu amiguito— lo miré curiosa, ¿a qué se refería? —pretende pedirte la mano

Hey hey hey, la técnica que usó Marron, no tiene nombre, solo me lo inventé sobre la marcha, en el siguiente capítulo pienso (no es oficial) que lo haré desde el punto de vista de Pan, sobre el embarazo de Marron, NO ES OFICIAL, no sé hagan ilusiones, nah pueden hacérselas, siento haberle otorgado esa reacción a Pan pero tiene una excusa que sabrán mañana. Besos ya nos leeremos.

Heavensentforme


	9. Chapter 9

Vale, me ha costado escribir como Pan, nunca lo he hecho y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Mi mirada di abagó por la gran sala, aún no había llegado Oob, tengo que estar atenta, no puede pedirle la mano a Marron, sería vergonzoso que ella lo rechazara delante de todos

—Pan, ¿Dónde está Marron? —Me giré para encontrarme con los ojos negros de Oob, me quedé embobada mirándolo, él agitó una mano en mi cara haciéndome volver a la realidad

—Debió haber llegado ya, no te cuando llegaste—sonrió de lado

—Mira esto—En una cajita de terciopelo rojo, se encontraba un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro —Me costó mucho conseguir uno igual— la sangre me empezó a hervir

—Oob creo que te lo está tomando muy a pecho, ella siempre te ha rechazado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez te aceptará? — él era lindo pero tonto

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que se lo pida, tengo la esparzan de que acepte —Lo miré suplicante, no quería hacerlo daño

—Quiero ser clara, es casi imposible que Marron acepte— Me miró desilusionado

—Creí que me apoyabas, no importa, al menos lo intentaré— se giró para marcharse

— ¿delante de todos?, eso te dejará en ridículo— no se giró ya que Marron se encontraba delante de él, los dos se dirigieron hacia la terraza

— ¿tú también quieres saber de qué hablan verdad? —Raramente Trunks se colocó a mi lado mirando por encima de mi cabeza, apartando la cortina que cubría la ventana — ¿has intentado advertirlo?

—Sí, pero no quiere escucharme, no sé lo que le ve a Marron— Dije molesta

—yo sí — ¿está diciendo que se enamoró de Marron?, lo miré directamente a los ojos— está embarazada

—Eso no es seguro— volví a fijar mí vista a la terraza

—Para mí sí—me reí por lo bajo — ¿y estás enamorada de Oob? — idiota, lo volví a mirar

—No, y no lo vuelvas a decir

—Hay enana, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, a tu edad es algo normal— me enfurecí más, tengo que controlarme para no montar un numerito

— ¿y tú que vas a hacer si Marron está realmente embarazada?, no te puedes casar con ella— dije recordando que era mi prometido y como me enfurecí al saber la noticia

—Pensé que tu no querías casarte conmigo— me miró acusador, y en cierto modo no quería pero iba a ser la reina

—Solo quiero convertirme en reina, no me importada si después de nuestra boda te sigues revolcando con ella, solo quiero poder

— ¿y tu querido Oob? —se burló de mí, me enfurecí

—Por mi Marron se puede casar con él y criar al bebé como suyo— sentí el ki Trunks aumentar, me tomó de la muñeca fuertemente

—y por mí tu puedes irte a la tierra a gobernar hay mientras convierto a Marron en mi reina— Abrí los ojos como platos

—Así que ese es tu plan, quieres destronarme antes de ocupar el sitio que me corresponde, maldito sayajin, me las pagarás— le di con el codo para que se marchara y me dejara vigilar a Marron en paz, y lo hizo, Trunks se fue

Nunca traté a Marron como una autentica esclava, hasta que llegamos aquí, para parecer que tenía mucha autoridad en los demás, fue algo que ella dijo que hiciera para provocar buena impresión, pero ella siempre lucía hermosa, y de alguna forma u otra llamaba la atención, todos estaban impresionados con su fuerza que no se comparaba con la mía, tampoco quería ser destronada, no quería ser mala con ella, pero la gestión de embarazo de los sayajines es muy rápida, no tardará en notarse su barriga o de sentir el ki dentro de ella.

Si alguien llegara a enterarse podrían exigirlos que se casen y yo me quedaría sin el trono de Vegeta y no solo eso, si no que mi reputación quedaría manchada por los engaños de Trunks, aunque no estuviéramos casados, si comprometidos, legalmente somos novios y él me ha engañado con la que alguna vez consideré mi amiga.

Y Oob, estaba celosa, él nunca me miró a mí, y tampoco me importo pero siempre le hacía lindos regalos a Marron, los cuales ella rechazaba, otra vez hablando de ella, pero a pesar de ser yo la de la familia real, siempre quise ser como ella, tan linda, madura, educada e inteligente, sin duda ella podría tener el mundo en sus manos, pero no nació en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Ese bebé tiene que desaparecer, Marron también, tengo que planear algo para que ellos se marchen sin hacerlos daño, a pesar de mis intenciones, Marron había pasado toda la vida a mi lado y no quería dañarla pero era la única opción.

Salí a la terraza, me situé delante de ellos, Marron me miró, al parecer se alivió de que estuviera hay y Oob, sonreía forzosamente, se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Oob es hora de que anuncies la noticia, todos os esperan— les di pequeños empujones, Bulma al verlos solo tomó a Oob para que hablara en un pequeño micrófono en un altar, mientras que contenía a Marron a su lado para que no escapara

—Bu…bueno, yo, yo, quería decir que gracias a todos por recibirme de esta manera— él miraba fijamente a Marron, la cual estaba inexpresiva —Los tratos por parte de todos ha sido fantástica —Trunks, protectoramente se colocó detrás de Marron, no la llegaba a tocar pero miraba a Oob con ganas de matarlo —gra… gracias a todos —hizo una reverencia dispuesto a bajar del altar, no podía permitirlo

— ¿Tan rápido terminas? — dije subiendo al altar sin dejar que él bajara, sonreí lo más dulcemente que pude —No seas tímido— me situé a un lado para comprometerlo a hablar

—No tengo nada más que decir, siento si has esperado algo más por mi parte— me sonrió y bajó del altar, dejándome totalmente confundida, los presentes se miraron extrañados, Marron seguía inexpresiva mientras me miraba, Bulma, Milk y mi mamá tenían la sorpresa escrita en la frente, sin embargo nº18 sonreía mientras miraba a su hija

Bajé de aquel altar, giré a Oob del brazo para encáralo

— ¿no sé suponía que le pedirías matrimonio?

—Tú misma dijiste que era mala idea, es cierto, Marron no me ama, nunca lo hizo— bajó la vista triste

—Oob tienes que casarte con ella, y llevártela muy lejos del reino— Me miró curioso esperando respuestas —Aquí ella corre un gran peligro, ¿o ella no te lo ha dicho?

— ¿decirme que? — Me sentí mal por la mentira que iba a decir

—Está embarazada, y si alguien lo descubre podría matarla, en Vegeta solo se pueden tener hijos de matrimonio, o si no tendrían que matar al bebé y en algunas ocasiones, como podría ser esta, a la madre— En sus ojos se reflejó el horror

—No es posible, ¿Por qué tendrían que matarla a ella también? —agitaba su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo

—Porque el padre es de la familia real, y sería una desdicha— Sus ojo estaba llenos de sorpresa, seguramente estaría pensado en el posible padre

— ¿Es el chico del cabello violeta? —No era tan difícil de adivinar, Goten era el novio de Bra, y se notaba el amor entre ellos —Desgraciado me va a escuchar— antes de que pudiera irse lo temé del brazo

—No, Oob es muy fuerte, le dije a Marron que asistiera mañana a una revisión, cuando anuncien que está embarazada tu solo di que es tu hijo, asegúrate que Trunks no esté presente— le expliqué claramente

— ¿y por qué Trunks no puede estar presente?, si le estaría haciendo un favor al quitarle esa responsabilidad de encima— Piensa rápido Pan, que le digo

—Él la trata como una sumisa, no yo pude detener que él la convirtiera en su esclava sexual, si llega a enterase que tuvo relaciones con otro hombre, mataría al bebé para poder seguir abusando de ella y puede que le dé una paliza como castigo— La mandíbula de Oob estaba tensa, miraba a un punto imaginario de mi cara

—Está bien, intentaré contenerme las ganas de matarlo, solo por el bien de Marron

Dicho esto, se fue, solo espero que mi plan salga bien, y que Oob pueda hacer feliz a Marron en un futuro.

Oh, ¿Qué tal?, quiero anunciar algo: no odien a Pan del todo, si, ya sé qué pensarán que es mala, pero tienes sus motivos, ¿no?, qué más da, son libres de pensar lo que quieran de ella. Esta vez escribí desde su punto de vista para que entendieran si plan improvisado y Trunks, bueno, dejémoslo así, espero sus comentarios.

Antes de todo quiero anunciar mi regreso a clase, así que no esperen capítulos todos los días, solo aviso, no puedo descuidar el instituto.


	10. Chapter 10

Y este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Bra

En palacio solo se hablaba de una cosa, el arrepentimiento de Oob, se suponía que ayer él le pediría matrimonio a Marron.

—Hola Marron— La saludé al verla llegar con la ropa de Pan, esta vez solo se la dio quedándose en la misma sala que nosotros, Pan parecía molesta con ella

—Buenos días— Me devolvió el saludo cordialmente cosa que no era necesaria ya que yo la consideraba como una amiga

— ¿Marron te parece que vallamos ahora a hacerte las pruebas? — Dijo mi madre acercándose a Marron

— ¿Qué pruebas mamá?— pregunté curiosa

—Hoy le iba a hacer unas pruebas a Marron, una revisión completa— caminaron hacia la salida —Por cierto Milk hizo unos pasteles deliciosos —Todos en manada salieron corriendo hacia el comedor, mi futura suegra cocina riquísimo

Estuvimos comiendo dichos pasteles, en la sala principal, platicábamos sobre cosas tribales, ¿un momento, y Trunks? Cuando se oía la palabra comida, él era uno de los primeros en devorar.

Sin previo aviso mi madre llegó a la sala, sin decir nada se sentó jugaba con sus pulgares y una sonrisa tonta.

—Mamá ¿Qué tal está Marron? — Ella hizo como si no escuchara —mamá contéstame

—Está dormida, pero no tardará en despertarse—parecía incómoda, como debatiéndose algo, se levantó colocándose en medio de la sala, pidiendo atención, la cual al instante se dio—Bueno, yo quería decir a que pronto tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestro planeta— el señor Goku se acercó a mi papá y le dio un golpe fuerte pero amistoso en el hombro

—Enhorabuena Vegeta, volverás a ser papá—dijo muy animadamente, mi papá sonreía de lado victorioso, pero se vería raro tener un hijo de la misma edad de tu nieto, contando que Trunks y Pan están por casarse

—No me refería a eso, si no a otra persona—Pan se tensó, Oob torció la boca, Goten frunció el ceño y yo no entendía nada —creo que ella aún no lo sabe, pero pronto le será comunicado, Marron está embarazada— se escucharon los grillos, no habían palabras que salieran de mi garganta, solo sentía felicidad, un bebé, un pequeño y dulce bebé —No sé quien pueda ser el progenitor, supongo que se lo preguntaré cuando despierte— Mi desaparecido hermano, apareció por la puerta en silencio, solo yo y Goten lo vimos, ya que estábamos de frente a ella

—Eso no será necesario— Se escuchó una voz masculina, esta dio un paso adelante, colocó candose frente a mi mamá —yo soy el padre —la boca me cayó al suelo, Oob y Marron, no me gusta, impresionada miré a Goten, este estaba tenso con cara de preocupación, seguí su vista y vi a Trunks muy enfadado, furioso, ¿Qué está pasado?

— ¡eso es mentira! — Mi hermano saltó al asombro de todos— más quisieras ser tú el padre del bebé— a pesar de no haber estado al principio del discursillo, él ya sabía de que hablaban, miradas cómplices se devolvían Pan y Oob

—Lo siento príncipe pero es así, él bebé es mi hijo— ambos kis incrementaban, Goten me abrazó protectoramente

—No te hagas ilusiones, porque el bebé ES MI hijo— lo remarco muy bien, ahora si mi asombro no me cavia, Un sobrino de Marron, ella es linda y mi hermano muy guapo

—No te atribuyas méritos que no son tuyos, pronto podrás tener hijos pero con Marron no— volvió a debatir Oob, esta vez mucho más convencido

—Demasiado tarde, hay uno en camino— su risa burlona enfureció a Oob, Goten me alejó unos cuantos pasos de mi sitio, casi cubriéndome con su cuerpo, al igual que mi papá con mamá o el señor Goku con Milk — Así que deja de formular mentiras

— ¿mentiras?, aquí en que mientes eres tú, no vas a tratar a Marron como otra esclava más, aléjate de ella — Oob lo señalaba con el dedo, una falta de respeto

Como era de esperarse, mi tan querido hermano le propino a Oob un puñetazo que lo hizo traspasar varias paredes, este volvió enseguida para devolver los golpes, Oob era realmente fuerte, en una batalla contra Trunks y aún no ha muerto, pensé que eso solo lo podría hacer mi novio. Al no estar muy acostumbrada a las peleas solo veía destellos, mi hombre expulsaba rayos de ki, a la energía que se nos acercaba. Después de unos minutos, Trunks derribó a Oob, aguantándolo en el suelo, lo miraba con ira respirando agitadamente, de sentí la presencia de alguien acercándose, Marron apareció por la puerta.

Justo en el momento indicado, todas las miradas la miraban atónita y ella se quedó petrificada

—Querida ya despertaste— se acercó mi mamá a ella tomándola de las manos, Marron solo asintió con la cabeza

—Marron, dilo, di que es mío— Trunks gritó apretando el cuello de Oob muy fuerte, este se estaba asfixiando, su cara morena ahora era roja e intentaba hacer esfuerzo

—Trunks, suéltalo— fue lo único que dijo, al asombro de todos, Trunks se levantó, devolviéndole la vida, nunca pensé que Trunks pudiera obedecer, él siempre daba ordenes

—Dilo—volvió a decir, esta vez más calmado, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Oob se incorporó débilmente

—No Marron, di que es mio— Oob se acercó a Marron pero ella retrocedió unos pasos, tenía una cara incomprensible, mirando a Oob fijamente

—Cállate, y deja de mentir, que sea tu hijo no te lo crees ni tú—Oob bajó la cabeza ante el comentario burlón de mi hermano, nuestra rubia puso su típica cara inexpresiva, esto es mejor que una telenovela

—o será que tú tampoco podrías asumir que sea mio, ya que orgullo de principito quedaría pisoteado— se esforzó para no partirte la cara, su ki se había incrementado más de lo que estaba

—Marron querida —volvió a hablar mi madre— ve a descansar, esto n le haría muy bien al bebé, dejaremos el tema hasta cuando quiera decirlo— dulcemente le dio un abrazo, y la acompañó a su habitación

— ¿que a sido eso?, ¿o estabais peleando por un bebé? —pregunté, nunca me imagine que algo así pudiera pasar

—No es un bebé Bra, es mi bebé— el orgullo de mi hermano se hizo notar

—Ya te dije que es mio— contestó su oponente, a lo que Trunks sonrió con soberbia, lo que me llevó a pensar que el futuro hijo de Marron podría llegar a gobernar, ya que sería el primogénito del príncipe

—Seguramente ella diga que es de Trunks, es lo más conveniente—Pan se alzó, caminó hacia la salida con autoridad, como si nada hubiera pasado —además, si los dos alegan que es suyo será por algo—terminó de salir, la boca me llegaba al suelo, ¿he oído bien?, ¿Pan quiso dejar por los suelos la reputación de Marron?, ¿Qué mierda me e perdido?

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, la cual seguía caminado por los pasillos, con un brazo la giré brutamente, sin querer.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — pregunté incrédula por la soberbia de Pan, esta chica cada día me asusta más

—La verdad, ¿acaso no sabias que Marron se andaba revolcando con Trunks casi todos los días, sin dejarme dormir? —rio burlona—no, supongo que esa parte siempre la omitía cuando hablaba contigo, ella tiene o al menos tenía una buena imagen, que pena— no me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo—y Oob, bueno no te parece extraño que haya decidido casarse con ella muy repentinamente, pero al final no lo propuso porque Marron le dio previamente que no quería, ¿Por qué?, ya sabía que estaba embarazada y lo más conveniente era tener el mantenimiento de Trunks, con lo rico que es— Todo tenía sentido, incluso podría ser posible, pero yo, conozco a Marron desde que era una enana e iba de viaje a la Tierra junto a mi mamá, no me lo creía, siempre Marron ha rechazado a Oob ¿Por qué tendría relaciones con él ahora?

—Pan no hables así, ella te dedicó más tiempo que tu propia madre, ten un poco de compasión— la rabia me recorría, a pesar de ser su sirvienta un poco de respeto no le vendría mal

—¿compasión?, eso díselo a ella, ¿o no te has dado cuenta que ella solo se quedó embarazada para que su hijo pueda reinar en el futuro, eso pone en riesgo mi posición y la de mis descendientes— De lo poco que me comunicaba con Pan siempre me había caído bien, la ha cagado

—Me das asco Pan—las palabras me salieron sin medirlas, ella me miró muy fija, con los ojos brillantes, no sabía si lloraría o me regalaría un puñetazo, en vez de eso solo bajó la mirada y se fue caminando lento

Me quedé mirando el pasillo por donde momentos antes nuestra futura princesa desapareció, meditando sus palabras inhumanas, unos brazos fuertes y firmes me rodearon de la cintura, acornándome al cuerpo duro de mi hombre, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, me giré para tenerlo cerca, no podía prestarle toda mi atención, estaba intrigada por la situación.

—Será nuestro sobrino, yo sabía que Trunks tenía relaciones con Marron desde hace mucho antes de que llegara Oob, de otro modo, él no la hubiera defendió de tal forma— ya lo sospechaba, deposité un beso en sus labios, él me sonrió tiernamente, con solo una mirada me expresab todo lo que sentía, mi hombre, mi novio, mi futuro marido.

¿y que tal?, bueno yo escribí esto en un momento de desliz, ahora tengo que seguir haciendo deberes, no recuerdo haber estado tan ocupada los primeros días de clase, me han atiborrado de deberes, pero es lo que hay y habrá que estudiar, aso si, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, con capítulos medianamente largo, espero.

Tenía muchas cosas pensadas para este capítulo, pero como no tuve tiempo de plasmarlo, se me olvidaron cosas pensé en otra y este fue el resultado, comenten, les estaré esperando.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Hey, por fin fin de semana, tiempo libre e historia en progreso, acabo de empezar el instituto y ya estoy llena de deberes trabajos y cosas de esas… un coñazo, pero lo dicho, intento ponerle una pizca de picardía a cada capítulo para que no se me duerman, quiero mantener la emoción y demasiado suspense puede aburrir, NECESITAMOS ACCIÓN, y que mejor acción que el lemon… si ya sabéis por donde voy, pero no hoy no va a ser, quería subir este capítulo lo antes posible.

Y ¿Qué más iba a decir…? ¡A sí! No odien a Pan, ya sé que es inevitable, si yo misma me sumo al grupo, pero tiene sus motivos y sabiendo que viene de una familia semi-sayajin, y del campeón de las artes marciales de la Tierra, aniñada tiene que ser de ley y Marron quizá es demasiado compasiva con ella, pero no la odien es más yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por quererla.

Estoy muy contenta y con ganas de empezar, comenten y todo eso… y… y…ya nada ¿no?

Suspiré aliviada de llegar a mi habitación, una nueva que amablemente Bulma me asignó, ¿y ahora qué?

En mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar Oob, sé que le gusto ¿pero ir tan lejos diciendo que mi bebé es suyo?, es realmente exagerado, no tenía sentido, sospeché mi embarazo el momento que apareció, es de locos.

¿Y Trunks?, me llené de felicidad que reconociera al bebé, sin embargo se excedió demasiado, por supuesto que es suyo, por ello no tenía que haberse alterado tanto, yo defendería su nombre.

Mi mente volvió a recapitular, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?, abrí los ventanales de par en par, caminé directa al gran balcón, miré el bonito paisaje de noche, si no me confundía me encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo, muy alejada de las habitaciones principales y de invitados, mejor, así podría tener más intimidad sin esperar que nadie me batallé con preguntas.

— ¿Marron te encuentras bien? —una dulce voy femenina me llamó desde un lado del balcón, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Pan vestida con un pijama entero lista para dormir, la saludé con un sonrisa

—Si, solo no podía asimilar la situación— Sus ojos negros brillaban como si fuera a llorar, me miraba muy triste, desconsolada, me acerqué a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo pero retrocedió unos pasos

—No creo que me merezca esas faltas de aprecio, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento— estaba a punto de salirse las lágrimas su cara de tristeza me contagió

—Sabes que siempre estaré ayudándote en todos tus problemas— negó con la cabeza, las primeras lágrimas salieron, rodaron por sus blancas mejillas

—No, no creo que puedas ayudarme, es algo que tengo que hacer sola, solo quería decirte que si necesitabas algo me lo dijeras de inmediato— se giró para salir volando, me quede mirando el cielo por donde ella había desaparecido, ¿Qué habrá intentado decirme?

— ¿Qué extraño verdad? —me giré esta vez sobresaltada

—Trunks no me asuste de ese modo, no te sentí llegar— sonrió de lado, acercándose a mi

—Tenía que devolvértela, me has hecho daño— Me tomó de la cintura acercando mi cuerpo al suyo

—No creo que pudiera hacerlo— claro un hombre tan fuerte y yo… no lo suficiente, ¿Qué daño le daría a él?

—No dijiste que era mio, no dijiste nada, lo dejaste en duda y ahora todos creen que estuviste también con el mulato ese— Su ki se incrementó, me apretó más a su cuerpo aprisionándome con un solo brazo

—No pensé que Oob hiciera algo así— Hasta ahora no lo asimilaba, sin embargo Trunks me miraba desafiante, ¿sospecha de mi? — ¿no creerás que es cierto?, ¿Trunks?, ¿dudas de mi?

—No del todo—Se alejó de mí, entrando a la habitación examinándola con la mirada

— ¡¿Cómo que no del todo?! ¿Tú también lo piensas?, ¿te crees todas esas tonterías? —me exalté, ya era el colmo que él, ÉL, dudara de mi, el padre de mi bebé, con el único que mantuve relaciones — ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?, no seas idiota—lo tomé bruscamente del brazo para girarlo y encararlo, seguía con su mirada de furia

—Si no fuera así no habrían ese tipo de rumores—No me lo puedo creer, bastardo —y aunque el bebé fuera mío, podrías haber tenido sexo con él—le di una bofetada que lo hizo girar tanto la cara como el cuerpo, me escocía la mano

—Maldito bastardo— me llené de furia —imbécil— me miró aún más furioso — ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, no me acosté con nadie más que tú, y era de esperarse que me quedara embaraza, ninguno tomamos la más mínima precaución— estaba atento a todas y cada una de mis palabras — Oob solo es un amigo, puede que haya sido el mejor que haya tenido, incluso me hubiera gusta haberme enamorado de él, pero no pude, ni puedo, y no podré, no lo haré porque me enamoré de un total idiota— las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, la garganta me dolía por los gritos que le eché, me tapé la cara con las manos, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, no me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable

— ¿enserio estás enamorada de mi? — ¿estaba sordo o que?, obviamente ni hice ningún movimiento, ya no importaba, si era lo que pensaba de mi, ya no importaba —Marron siento haberte hablado así, no quiero que llores, no quiero que llore ninguna mujer por mi culpa—me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, rápidamente me sacó al balcón sentándome sobre el barandal de piedra de este

—Trunks, quisiera retroceder en el tiempo, y poder evitar que esto pasara —despejó para mirarme directamente a los ojos, y lentamente me besó

—yo no, quiero tener al bebé y que sea mi heredero—acarició mi vientre, aún plano— tengo que hablar con mis padres para anular mi compromiso— me volvió a besar

— ¿acaso sufres ataque de bipolaridad? — no hay quién lo entienda

—digamos que sí, tengo que hablar con mis padres lo antes posible, para suspender la boda— ni que fuera fácil

—La boda se celebrará mañana, no hay tiempo, las invitaciones están enviadas, la decoración y todo, todo está hecho, todos esperan que te cases mañana— el recordar eso me hizo entristecer —no entiendo porque lo haces

—Porque quiero que luzcas un vestido de novia— espera un momento, ¿ha dicho eso?, Kami, dime que estoy interpretando bien sus palabras —así que mañana por la mañana mi hermana te llevará a comprar uno

— ¿estás loco?, ¿Qué pasa con Pan?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es tú prometida, y yo su sirvienta, no te olvides—la idea de casarme con Trunks se me hizo lejana y encantadora

—intercambiaremos los papeles, seguro así Pan aprenderá a apreciar a la gente de su alrededor— sonó a desprecio

— ¿Por qué hablas así?, defiendo a Pan—contesté, sea lo que sea que hizo, yo la iba apoyar

—Por nada, no quiero perder tiempo— me besó y se alejó de mi—voy a hablar con mis padres, y mañana serás oficialmente mi esposa

Una sonrisa estúpida se asomó en mi rostro cuando se marchó volando, yo casada, que lejano sonaba eso, desde mi adolescencia ejercí como institutriz de Pan y nunca me puse a pensar en mi futuro, una vez que ella se casara, procreara y yo… ¿cómo avanzaría yo?, ¿me quedaría en el olvido?, ¿toda la vida soltera?, ¿me dejaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera?, ¿tendría que volver a ser institutriz de sus hijos?, ¿Qué había para mí?, al parecer un príncipe que me quiere esposar, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, Trunks se quiere casar conmigo, el sueño de cualquiera.

Él iba a hablar con sus padres ahora, solo espero que Pan no se lo tome tan a pecho, ella siempre soñó con tener poder y ser muy fuerte, me siento mal arrebatándole uno de sus sueños, algo por lo que tantas clases de protocolo recibió de mi parte, y no fue nada fácil para mí.

Como olvidar esos años en la Tierra, intentando que Pan usara más amenudeo tacones, que no entrenara todos los días y a todas horas, que estudiara, o que simplemente fuera educada, imposible, venía de una familia demasiado acomodada, no podía saber lo que es sufrir por sobrevivir a la sociedad.

Como olvidar lo que sentí cuando mi madre dijo que fui seleccionada para cuidar a la futura reina, ¿tenía que estar alagada?, no, sino indignada, no tenía otra opción, o cedí o me mataban, por ello me pasé mis últimos años de "libertad" en una biblioteca estudiado, todo lo esencial para ella, las letras un números me hicieron sufrir, recuerdo la multitud de libros de texto esparcido por mi habitación, aún lo recuerdo todo, me esforcé para prepararme, y a ella solo le interesa la lucha, lo único que no le puedo enseñar, mi sacrifico al garete.

¿y Oob?, también recuerdo como lo conocí, él entrenaba con el señor Goku, una vez él lo trajo para medir sus fuerza con la de Pan, Oob ganó, la primera vez que vi a un humano ganar a Pan, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, le di mi enhorabuena, me arrepiento de ello, porque desde ese momento no dejó de perseguirme, solo lo felicité y él me lo devolvió con unas rosas y detalles dulces. No era que no me gustara pero ya le dejé claro que no sentía nada por él y seguía. Cuando le cortaba el royo se entristecía tanto que hasta me daba pena, quedábamos como amigos, al final siempre decía "no puedo vivir siendo solo un amigo", no, no me hacía nada de gracia, y menos que lo dijera delante de Pan o de mis padres, no sé que intentaba hacer pero él no ocupó nunca ese lugar en mi corazón, y con los años que llevábamos conociéndonos, vengo a aquí y en menos de un mes me enamoro del príncipe de los sayajines, pobre Oob, realmente no fue mi intención.

Ya, nada más, esperen al siguiente capítulo, QUE EMOCIÓN, Marron se-mi-prometida con nuestro Trunks, jojojojojojo, ni siquiera yo sé que va pasar, tengo que actualizar más a menudo, no quiero borrarme de sus mentes. Por eso le informo que empecé a escribir otra historia sobre nuestros hermosos personajes, tengo la manía de escribir más o menos tres páginas, y aún no llevo no los términos, ¡Y! se me acaba de ocurrir otra historia, tengo que ponerme a escribir antes de que se me olvide. Un beso.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, hoy no lo pude resistir, estoy escribiendo muy deprisa así que por favor no se burlen si algo no tiene sentido, me he tomado un descanso para actualizar y semi-despejar la mente

ADVERTENCIA: ya saben cual, y no es de Trunks y Marron.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que mi hermano canceló la boda, en la barriga de Marron había un bultito, demasiado grande, de todos modos los sayajines no tenemos mucho tiempo de gestación ¿Cómo se había metido Trunks en esto?, claro con sus dotes de conquistador, ni Marron se pudo resistir.

Tanto era de extrañar, Pan como Marron se evitaban, a pesar de que mi mamá invitaba a Marron a comer con nosotros, ella se negaba, por otra parte Trunks, se veía muy distante, más de lo normal, ya no hablaba, ni siquiera discutía. Los reclamos de Pan sobre el trono se hacían muy monótonos, Trunks reclamaba a Marron como reina, para sorpresa de todos, pero es inevitable, es un sayajin enamorado, aunque no se dé cuenta aún, milagrosamente Oob había pasado desapercibido, ambos hombres solían visitar a Marron, sobre todo este último y siempre acababan discutiendo sobre la paternidad del bebé, yo tenía claro que era de Trunks, sin embargo el resto de la familia dudaba ya que Marron no había prestado aclaraciones.

— ¿Qué hacer preciosa? —Goten me rodeó con sus brazos, me giré para verlo

— Hace ya bastantes semanas que se anuló la boda —me reí al verlo con un traje negro, muy sexy

—sí, todo esto para nada, una pena porque se tiene que casar él antes, para que tú y yo podamos hacerlo— me entristecí, una ley bastante absurda

—Si nos casamos no habrá mucha diferencia en nuestra relación, solo viviremos separados—mencioné, no había pensado mucho en nuestra boda, pero si en la ilusión que me hacia

— ¿no ves la diferencia?, si estamos solos podríamos hacer el amor cuando quisiéramos y dónde quisiéramos, hasta podríamos tener un hijo, ¿Qué te parece? — Goten era tan dulce, ni yo había pensado en hijos, reí por lo bajo al verle con cara de idiota seguramente imaginándose como serían nuestros hijos

—No deberíamos esperar mucho para tener hijos, sigamos el ejemplo de mi hermano— dije picarona, ya sabe por dónde voy.

Caminé hasta situarme delante de la cama, vi como abría los ojos al verme solo con una camisa suya de botones, lo enloquecía, como un rayo se situó delante de mí besándome dulce y desenfrenadamente, sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas hasta perderse en mis nalgas, desabroché los botones de su camisa mientras le besaba el cuello, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, el cual empezaba a acalorarse, me recostó sobre la cama lentamente, mientras hacía un camino de besos en mi abdomen, masajeó mi parte intima haciendo que lo deseara inmediatamente dentro de mi, lo vi alejarse para quitarse la ropa, mi excitación aumento al verlo completamente desnudo, desabroché la camisa que llevaba puesta para darle una mejor visión de mi cuerpo, me sonrió con malicia.

Abrió mis piernas para introducirse lentamente en mi, eché un grito ahogado, me penetró lentamente, sin embargo mis gemidos ahogados inundaron el ambiente, moví mis caderas para introducirlo más su miembro en mi, y empezaron las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y duras, acompañadas por sus gruñidos, prueba de que mis movimientos iban bien coordinados, me tomó de la cintura rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos sin dejar de embestirme rápidamente, me giró para tenerme sobre él.

Levanté mi cuerpo para subir y bajar a mi merced, abrí los ojos y si que los suyos seguían el ritmo de mis pechos, estos rebotaban, seguramente crecerán muy rápido debido a los tirones. Moví mi cadera asegurándome de que entrara por completo en mí, me gané gruñidos sonoros de mi hombre, por ello lo volví a hacer cada vez más rápido.

—No pares Bra— no me resistí a las súplicas de mi novio por tanto me moví haciendo círculos de adelante a tras, su cuerpo se volvió tenso, sentí su miembro endurecerse considerablemente dentro de mí.

Con pena lo saqué de mi, para acariciarlo con mis manos calientes, hice presión en él, hasta que un líquido viscoso salió de él, sonreí triunfante, me tomó para acostarme sobre él, besó mis labios una y otra y otra vez

—Si haces eso, nunca te podré dejar embarazada— sonreí ante su advertencia

—Bien que te gusta—tomó las sábanas que milagrosamente no se habían manchado para cubrir nuestros cuerpos

—No voy a decir que no me gusta cuando tomas el control, solo espera cuando yo te aprisione, te sacaré las lágrimas— ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, y sí, había llorado de placer, de la masacre que él hacía en mi cuerpo, eliminado por completo mi auto control

—de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, pero ese momento será cuando me dejes embarazada definitivamente, así me podrás hacer llorar de verdad—reí sonoramente, me acurruqué en su cuerpo antes de que ambos quedáramos profundamente dormidos un sonido fuerte nos levantó

El semblante de Goten estaba muy fruncido, sin perder tiempo nos vestimos, me tomó en sus brezos y voló a toda prisa fuera del palacio, algo no estaba bien, una oleada de sayajines llamados por los fuertes golpes y explosiones se hizo presente, entre ellos mi padre se hizo presente, esta vez más enfadado que nunca, me aferré a la espalda de Goten, ocultando mi cuerpo y mitad de mi cara, Trunks ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¡Oob!, estas bien, ¡contesta! —Pan se encontraba a su lado, intentando reanimar a Oob, sin embargo mi hermano solo miraba al cielo, con el ceño fruncido, sangre salpicada en su chaqueta — ¡Maldito idiota!, los has matado— lloraba, la primera vez que la vi hacer algo así—no era necesario que lo hicieras— hubo un gran silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Pan, y yo seguía sin enterarme

—Trunks, entremos dentro— dijo mi padre con su voz grave y firme— ocuparos del cuerpo—ordenó a unos soldado —intentad reanimarlo— acto seguido tanto mi padre como mi hermano, volaron dentro del castillo, dejándonos con incertidumbre a todos

Me acerqué a Pan, la que lloraba, intente tocarla pero ella se alejó con las manos tapándole la cara, miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando, nadie.

—Pan— mi novio se acercó a ella, no siempre se llevaban bien, pero Goten la trataba de una forma enternecedora al tratarse de su sobrina— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Qué, que ha pasado?, ¡Marron ha pasado!, siempre es Marron, siempre es el centro de atención—tras gritar a todo pulmón, saló volando a un rumbo desconocido

La información de Pan no dio mucha información, Goten y yo volamos dentro del palacio, mi padre estaba discutiendo con mi madre, mi hermano sentado delante de ellos con el ceño fruncido bastante cabreado.

—te estoy diciendo que no Vegeta, si no quiere no, ¿qué sentido tiene?, yo para ti no era nada y ahora soy la reina, ¿Por qué Marron no puede ser lo mismo? —Mi madre dijo la última frase, el silencio inundó la sala, me sentí una extraña, quería irme pero Goten me empujó para que entrara— Solo te debe importar el estado de Vegeta, deja a la Tierra en manos de Videl y Pan

—Lo hemos estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo

—Como tú padre planeaba que te casaran con una sayajin, o alguien de la realeza, al menos que te casaran con la reina de la Tierra, que te casaran con Milk, ¿o no lo recuerdas?, la historia se repite — mi madre hablaba sin pensar, nunca había escuchado esa historia de amor, y menos imaginarme a mi padre con la señora Milk

—Es diferente

—No lo es

—Mujer, haz lo que quieras—extrañamente, mi padre salió del salón volando a gran velocidad

—Hijo tienes mi permiso de casarte con ella, pero estoy has sido imperdonable, no debiste haberlo herido, si estás tan seguro de que es tu hijo no te hubieras exaltado, él puede morir por tu celos

—si seguía hablando así iba a morir de todos modos, se lo ha buscado, me a probado y es eso es lo que ha conseguido

—No ves que esto es innecesario, él es un humano Trunks, es imposible que pueda superarte, está a punto de morir, Pan está eufórica, y piensa en cómo se pondrá Marron cuando se entere de esto, no seas como tú padre—nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pocas veces mi madre hablaba de esa forma, tan desahogada

—Ya debe estar enterada—mi hermano se levantó de su asiento, todos lo seguimos hasta el laboratorio en donde el cuerpo casi muerto de Oob yacía, en un lado del estaba Pan, tomándolo de la mano y al otro Marron, con una tijeras en la mano

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por las blancas mejillas de Marron, acto seguido se dispuso a cercar las tijeras a su largo pelo, Pan la miró fijamente, Oob miraba el acto de la rubia, casi cerrando los ojos, las tijeras se cerraron y el cabello rubio de Marron cayó al suelo, sus irregulares puntas terminaban en vez de las caderas, el medio del cuello, se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera analizando lo que acaba de hacer, las tijeras cayeron de sus manos, Oob cerró los ojos, Pan se levantó efusiva, todos nos quedamos mirando la escena extráñanos, un potente pitido prolongado hizo que me tapara los oídos.

Oob ha muerto.

Al fin Marron miró a nuestra dirección, más exactamente a Trunks. El cual seguía serio. Las miradas de culpabilidad volaron, otra vez me volví a sentir una intrusa, mis ganas de irme me ganaron, salí casi corriendo, Goten me acompañó, mi madre también salió para dejar una poco de intimidad, raro Marron, Trunks y a Oob muerto, incluso si nos fuéramos el ambiente hay dentro seguía siendo incómodo

— ¿porqué se corto el pelo? —pregunte curiosa de aquel detalle

—Los indios, tiene de costumbre cortarse el pelo cuando un familiar muere, es su forma de hacer luto—eso ni lo sabía

—Marron no es india

—Oob si, supongo que esa es la razón, no hay otra más coherente

—Pan debe estar furiosa, mi madre le dio permiso a Trunks para casarse con Marron

— ¿¡QUE TÚ MADRE HIZO QUE!? — de no sé dónde, salió Pan, con las majillas húmedas, envuelta en un aura dorada

—Lo siento Pan, pero así será— atiné a decir, en un intento obviamente fallido de consolarla, no, estos momentos no eran sanos para nadie, no quería saber más, tomé el brazo de Goten para encaminarnos de regreso a nuestra habitación


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, bueno es Martes, tengo un examen de matemáticas el lunes (soy de número pero se me dan mal las mates…¿sentido?), trabajo de biología y… cosas…, pero qué más da acabo de terminar uno de Geografía (debo tener un 9 o 10) y me merezco un descanso y ustedes una actualización, no me voy a agobiar con el cole, y bueno, digamos que esto se va a poner demasiado interesante, estoy pensando en hacer una a continuación, pero solo estoy pensándolo, se me hace muy lejano.

No odien a Pan, recuerden que ella tiene sus razones, y Oob, bueno, me dio pena matarlo, ya lo tenía pensado cuando empecé el fic, pero solo duró como tres capítulos, estoy trabajando en un fic nuevo y un one-short, espero subirlo lo antes posible.

Es demasiado grande, me tome la barriga para posarla por el pequeño bulto que se formó en mi interior, desde aquella vez que Bulma me revisó no e vuelto, me ponía mal ver a la que sería mi suegra, de los únicos que recibía visitas era de Goten y Bra, se empeñaban en que no hiciera absoluta y completamente nada, demasiado aburrido.

Trunks, estaba ausente, después de la pelea que tuvimos por la muerte de Oob, no lo había vuelto a ver, Bra me dijo que estaba en estado de depresión, en el fondo me moría por ir a verlo, pero me era imposible, mi cuñada me escoltaba todas las horas del día, asegurándose se solo pusiera el pie fuera de la cama para ir al baño.

Me tomé la barriga con las dos manos acariciándola en círculos, no era normal, soy madre primeriza y esto me está poniendo nerviosa, iría gustosa al médico si se tratara de la tierra, pero era mi suegra, la abuela de mi hijo, y madre del hombre depresivo al que amo.

— ¿Qué haces levantada? —salté al escuchar la voz de Goten a mis espaldas

—Yo bueno, estaba pensando en ir a ver a Bulma, creo que el tamaño de mi barriga no es normal— se acercó a mí y tocó mi barriga con una pose de declaración, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir sus manos calientes

— ¿Qué hacéis? — la voz tan seca de mi amiga nos hizo girar la cabeza a los dos, se notaba molesta, sin embargo Goten seguía con sus manos en mi vientre, que situación tan incomoda

—Marron quiere ir a ver a tu madre— acto seguido me tomo en brazos y volamos al laboratorio, las puertas de este enseguida se abrieron

Esta vez no estaba Bulma, si no Trunks, el cual no pasó por alto el que Goten me tuviera en brazos, pasamos solo unos segundos de silencio, Goten me deposito delicadamente sobre una camilla.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos—Bra arrastro a Goten a la salida, no supe que decir, me sentí como una niña

— ¿te ocurre algo? —se acercó a mi acarició mi pelo corto, esta vez igualado

—Solo quería hacerme una revisión, siento algo raro—mi timidez no conoció fronteras, me sentía sumisa

—Mi mamá no estará hoy, si quieres lo puedo hacer yo—extrañamente me entró el pánico

— ¿porqué no va estar hoy? —de alguna forma no quería que fuera él el que me revisara

—Es el aniversario de mis padres—me volvió a analizar el pelo esta vez con la mirada—estabas más hermosa con el pelo largo—me entristecí al recordar la mata de pelo que tenía, esta me llegaba a la cadera, con su forma ondulada, me había acostumbrado tanto a ella, pero se lo prometí a Oob, le dije que si algo malo le pasara me cortaría el pelo, y eso fue hace ya tres años atrás en la tierra en un momento de cachondeo

—No me acostumbro a tenerlo corto, hay veces en las que peino un pelo imaginario sin darme cuenta—reí como tonta, recordando ya las veces que me había ocurrido

—No tenías porqué cortártelo—fruncí el ceño

—Sí tenía, le prometía a Oob que lo haría, no sé promete lo que no se puede hacer—me molesté, sobretodo el hecho de que me haya ignorado este tiempo y ahora me venga a decir que no debí cortarme el pelo solo por Oob

—Se estaba a punto de morir, no se daría cuenta

—vio como me lo corté—mi molestia aumentó—además, si no lo hubieras matado nada habría ocurrido— Su mirada se pudo muy seria

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, el cabrón me estaba provocando

—haberlo dejado, se nota la sangre sajayin recorriéndote las venas, siempre arreglándolo todo con los puños

—Solo defendí mi honor y el tuyo, ¿Qué cosas estarían diciendo de ti?, ¿o qué le dirían a mi hijo cuando nazca? — otra vez con sus insinuaciones

—Si quieres decirme algo dímelo ya, no estoy para estúpida indirectas y menos tuyas

— ¿indirectas mías? —sonó burlón—no estoy intentando decir nada, en vez de discutir podrías darme las gracias

— ¿gracias de qué?, no tengo por qué darte las gracias de nada, lo único que supuestamente has hecho por mí el matar a Oob

—cancelé mi compromiso, por ti…

—Ni que tú quisieras casarte— me había quedado sin aire— no sé porque yo acepte a hacerlo—me contuve para no llorar, y sobre todo cuando Trunks no me contradijo

— ¿empezamos ya la revisión? —me tumbó en la camilla, pero rápidamente yo me levanté, las ganas ya se habían esfumado

—No creo que sea algo importante, esperaré a mañana, cuando tu madre pueda atenderme—me levanté, dispuesta a irme, antes de que las puertas se abrieran, las fuertes manos de Trunks aprisionaron mis muñecas

—Nuestra boda está convocada, en unas pocas semanas, antes de que la barriga te empiece a crecer notoriamente— uy, demasiado tarde, aún no tenía una barriga notoria, pero el bulto era bastante grande— Bra se encargará de tu vestido

Sus manos me soltaron, sentí como se daba la vuelta siguiendo con lo que sea que hacía, me sentí una intrusa en su espacio personal.

Desaparecí por las puertas de una forma calmada, pero solo cruza la esquina, volé por unas de las ventanas abiertas, probablemente todos me sintieron, poco me importaba.

En la tierra, cuando Pan no me hacía caso, no estudiaba o se metía en líos, solía volar muy alto para calmar mi tensión, sentir el viento en mi cara me encantaba.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas, volé lo más alejada posible del palacio, me sentía recargada de energía, de pronto mi cuerpo paró, miré a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba?, un paisaje algo parecido a una taiga, raramente me sentí como una vampira en busca de su sexy presa, si esa presa probablemente sería Trunks.

No, enserio ¿Dónde estoy?

Siento que no haya sido tan largo, pero creo que subirlo en pequeños capítulos me ayudaría a actualizar más rápido, por favor comenten, me harían feliz y ayudarían a mi autoestima, mente, imaginación, dedos, teclado, historia, y actualización.


	14. Chapter 14

Decidido, habrá una segunda historia, y ya sé cómo será, no si alguien lo imagina. Siento haber tardado y que sea cortito, pero algo es algo, como me gusta decir no odien a Pan.

Otra vez las miradas acusatorias de Trunks, esa sensación de inseguridad en el comedor, la falta de vestidos y zapatos en los armarios y la habitación hecha un desastre, la cama distendida, la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo, el polvo empezaba a acumularse y mi paciencia agotarse.

Nunca nadie me había enseñado a lavar la ropa, a quitar el polvo o a lo que sea… nunca había tenido la necesidad de limpiar y todo por ella… por la persona que siempre se encargó de eso, de que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, el apocalipsis reinaba si no estaba ella, siempre era ella, siempre tan perfecta.

Apartando la ropa con los pies me dirigí al baño, me quité la ropa de entrenamiento y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, las manchas de sangre y el sudor desaparecieron, mis músculos se relajaron, tras usar el poco champú del bote salí del baño empapada.

—no quedan toallas—no me había dado cuenta antes, elevé mi ki hasta que toda el agua se había evaporado, busqué algo cómodo para ponerme

Sentí el ki de Marron y sobre todo de Trunks elevándose, esperé unos minutos concentrada en ello hasta que sentí que se separaban, uno se dirigía muy lejos del palacio, era débil por tanto debía de ser de Marron.

No lo pensé mucho, volé a una velocidad lenta a su dirección, no quería que me sintiera, volaba muy lejos y rápido, al parecer no medía su ruta pero yola sabía muy bien, varias veces me había escapado del castillo para explorar.

Su vuelo se detuvo, la mire curiosa, estaba perdida, rápidamente dirigió su vuelo a uno de los altos árboles de un denso bosque.

— ¿necesitas ayuda? —dije desde su espalda, ella saltó del susto, si no fuera por mis reflejos se hubiera caído del árbol—siento haberte asustado

—No importa— se echo a un lado del árbol— ¿quieres sentarte? —asentí con la cabeza para depositarme a un lado suyo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, Trunks y yo discutimos— eso no era lo que pregunté —quiere que nos casemos ya— CÓDIGO ROJO! CÓDIGO ROJO! Tienes que hacer algo, piensa rápido

— ¿y estás segura de querer hacerlo? —invéntate una trota rápido— ¿estás preparada?

—A decir verdad no, aunque en el fondo me hace ilusión, no creo que pueda gobernar

—Te sería muy difícil, te sobre caerían muchos cargos reales que no podrías soportar, y a decir verdad creo que ni yo lo haría

—Nunca fui buena relacionándome con la gente, ¿Cómo voy a gobernar si no tengo ni idea de nada?, no tengo sangre sayajin, no sé en que pueda beneficiarlos

—y también las reuniones aburridas con el consejo de ancianos y uff… que cansado, ni siquiera sabes que les puedas causar a los sayajines, he oído que cuando el rey Vegeta proclamó a Bulma como su reina, el pueblo protestó, sin embargo ellos mismos también se mezclaron pero solo podían hacerlo una vez, ya que si no nuestras fuerzas se debilitarían, o si no, mírame a mí, comparada con Trunks soy más débil

—Pero eres más fuerte que yo

—piensa que hubiera pasado si mi madre también hubiera sido sayajin, o híbrida, da lo mismo, tendría más fuerza heredadas de mis progenitores

—Pero yo no, lo que significa que mis hijos podrían salir débiles

— ¿sabes que en este planeta no se aceptan soldados débiles?, y claro está que los sucesores al torno tiene que ser fuertes, en caso contrario serían la vergüenza del pueblo

—No puedo arriesgarme a eso, no quiero que le hagan daño

—Solo hay una solución— me miro atentamente— tienes que escapar


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí estoy de nuevo, a decir verdad no quiero tardar mucho en actualizar, ¿la razón? No piensen que lo he dejado, XD es coña, simplemente tengo un puente y hay que aprovecharlo. No queda mucho para acabar esta historia a no ser que la continuación la escriba en el mismo fic, por tanto ya no sería una continuación sino otro capítulo. Que líos me hago, ustedes dirán si quieren una nueva historia o si la sigo aquí.

— ¿Cuál será mi destino?

—No lo sé, sería un planeta tranquilo es muy lejano a este, sin importancia para Vegeta.

— ¿y cuál sería ese?

— ¿Qué tal Dasfa?, es un planeta ignorado por los científicos, contiene atmósfera y agua, sus habitantes son pálidos, y con el pelo largo y negro, tienen características humanas, aún así son muy raros.

— ¿es seguro?

—Sí, son muy tranquilos, tienen buenos luchadores pero nada comparado con nosotros, depende de lo lista o fuerte que seas te tratarán de una forma u otra.

— ¿Cuándo podría ir? —Pan estuvo meditando unos segundos.

—Puede que unas cuantas horas, ese planeta forma parte de nuestras conquistas, pero es tan débil que no tenemos la necesidad de ir por tanto no hay una estación, sería complicado colocar unas coordenadas.

—Pero tú no sabes nada de tecnología.

—Pero, tú sí, aunque no estés acostumbrada a la tecnología sayajin, lo entenderías pronto.

— ¿estás segura de eso?, ¿nadie me podrá rastrear?

—Eso depende del trabajo que hagas con los ordenadores o lo que utilicen.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Salí volando junto a ella, fuimos del regreso al castillo, paré el vuelo en el balcón de mi cuarto— Gracias, Pan.

—Enserio, no tienes por qué, ah y esta noche te espero en el laboratorio, me aseguraré de que no haya nadie y así podremos empezar.

—Está bien—Salió volando al otro extremo del castillo—No me lo puedo creer.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una Bra completamente enfadada, pero eso no era todo, Trunks se encontraba a su lado, con el mismo gesto que su padre.

—Yo… eh… bueno, estaba con Pan—Dije nerviosa.

—No tenías que salir fuera para estar con ella, y mucho menos volar a esa velocidad.

—Quería sentir el aire—ambos entraron en la habitación sin permiso, Bra se acercó a mi teniéndome cara a cara sin embargo Trunks se quedó distante, me sentí culpable por ello.

—Haberlo dicho y te traía un ventilador— una sonrisa se asomo por mis labios, Bra siempre tan graciosa, volví a mirar a Trunks el cual seguí serio— Déjalo, solo está enfadado porque te fuiste—me sentí peor, ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya de verdad?, hubo un silencio innato, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, miré a Bra para que captara el mensaje, y sí, lo captó.

—huy, se me hace tarde, Goten y yo tenemos una cita— Salió del cuarto dando saltitos.

Una vez fuera, suspiré profundamente, tenía que saber sobre sus pensamientos antes cometer una tontería, lo miré fijamente, sentí agujas clavarse en mis ojos, no aparté la mirada, de un momento a otro el sonrió de lado cínicamente.

—No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto para aguantarme la mirada, te estás poniendo roja— total verdad, sentí mis mejillas calientes, él por fin se separó de la pared en donde se recostaba, sus manos se encontraban metidas en los bolsillos, el enfado de su mirada había disminuido levemente, sin embargo el verlo acercándose a mi tan lentamente daba terror, a pesar él lo guapo que era, tenía unas ganas inhumanas de huir.

—No digas tonterías, ¿para qué has venido?

— ¿no puedo hacerte una visita? — ¿acaso eres idiota?

— ¿ahora me haces una visita?, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?

—Más vale tarde que nunca— Se situó de igual forma que Bra lo había hecho antes, me miró desde arriba demostrando que era más alto que yo— No pienses que no me importa.

—Muy tarde, principito— frunció el ceño, hizo un movimiento desencajado en su mandíbula.

—Pues ahora sabes que no, quería saber si algo te había pasado fuera.

— ¿Cómo qué?, No estoy paralítica, tengo piernas y brazos, además sé volar, por tanto no me voy a quedar aquí—está vez sentí mis mejillas quemarse.

—Pero estás embarazada, es suficiente escusa.

—No lo es, aún no tengo la barriga gigante.

—Da lo mismo en qué fase estés, no te moverás de aquí y es una orden.

— ¿orden?, ¿me estás ordenando?

—Que no se te olvide de que soy tú príncipe, y aún eres una esclava.

—y a ti que no se te olvide que no te tengo miedo.

— ¿a no?, ¿y eso por qué?

—Porque sé que no serías capaz de hacerme daño— rió irónicamente— tampoco tendrás tiempo.

UY!, pues lo dicho, comenten y digan si quieren la continuación aquí, o en otra historia.


End file.
